Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Sequel to Future and Past Clash, read that first. To the Team it's been 5 years since Future and Past Clash, to the Future Team it's been almost 11! Due to something that happened to Wally West, the Future Team go back in time to make sure Speed Arrow (Will West) and Archeress (Izzy West) are born! Chalant and Spitfire with some SuperMartian and AquaRocket. Set after Invasion. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rewind

* * *

Dark Eagle round-house kicked a gangster across the face. She landed in a crouching position.

"Dark Eagle! Behind you!" shouted Robin.

Dark Eagle turned around. A gangster was about to slash down with a knife. A black tessen (tessen: razor sharp fan) sliced the blade of the knife away from the handle and boomeranged back to Robin. The Girl Wonder caught it, folded it and hit a gangster over the head, using it like a club. Dark Eagle swept her leg along the ground and tripped up the gangster behind her. Sirens blared as police cars arrived along with ambulances. Commissioner Ralf Smith (the Commissioner after James Gordon) got out of a car and gave Dark Eagle a hand up. The Black Mistress had a gash down her arm.

"C'mon D.E," said Robin "There's a zeta-tube nearby, let's get to the Cave,"

The Cave was an orbiting satellite that was docked to the Watchtower, named after the Team's first HQ (Mount Justice). Dark Eagle and Robin walked around the corner. The Commissioner poked his head around the corner but the Dynamic Duo were gone.

* * *

Dark Eagle and Robin materialized in the Cave's training room / monitor room. Speed Arrow was sat at the monitor, bored out of his skull.

"Speedy!" Robin said "Little help here!"

Speed Arrow turned around and he practically died. In an instant he was directing Dark Eagle to the med-bay.

"C'mon Mary," he said "You shouldn't have been out there,"

* * *

Speed Arrow wrapped a bandage around Dark Eagle's arm. Her leather body-suit was unzipped and the top was folded behind her, revealing the white, cotton, tank-top she wore underneath.

"M.G," said Speed Arrow "You shouldn't have been out there..."

"Will... I'm fine," said the Black Mistress.

"I know you are, honey," Speed Arrow lent in and kissed her lips "But in your condition you'd make me feel better if you went on maternity leave," said the Fastest Archer Alive.

"Will... I'm only a month along and we've only been married 6 months," said Dark Eagle.

She pulled her domino mask off, transforming herself into Mary Grayson-West. Speed Arrow flipped his hood off and pulled his own domino mask off, transforming himself into Will West.

"Mary... please? For me?" Will said "I wouldn't be able to bare life if I lost you and our child that I never knew,"

Mary kissed her husband's cheek.

"Okay honey... I'll go on maternity leave," she said "but you have to make it up to me, you know how much I love kicking-butt,"

Will put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, M.G, and I will make it up to you," he kissed the top of her head "Promise,"

* * *

Robin hung around the training room. Archeress walked in, clutching her double-stringed bow and quiver.

"Oh... hey Lauren," said Archeress "I thought you were on patrol with Dark Eagle in New Gotham,"

"Hey Izzy," Robin said "Nah, D.E got hurt. Your brother's patching her up right now,"

"And probably convincing her to go on maternity leave," said Archeress "Lauren, can you help me with my quiver?"

"Okay," Robin replied.

The Girl Wonder took the archer's quiver. Archeress's quiver had 2 straps that crossed over her chest (it looked awesome but could be annoying to put on). Archeress slid her arms in and held up her bow. She pulled back the 2 strings and slid it into her quiver.

"You're a non-meta on a team of speedsters," said Robin "How does that work?"

"It works in a similar manner to you being one of the only 2 Bats with super-powers," said Archeress.

Robin spun Archeress around and looked the 10-year-old in the eye.

"How'd you know? No one on the Team knows! How much do you know?" the Girl Wonder asked.

"Your dad's Bone-Crusher, currently in Arkem, and your mom's Ash-Maker, currently in Belle Reve. You inherited fire powers from your mom," said Archeress "You're like the Tigress of this generation of Team, keeping your background a secret. Don't worry Lauren, your secret's safe with me. Just be glad Kid Idiot doesn't know,"

Robin looked at Archeress with shock. Her black mask showing her shocked light brown eyes. Robin reached behind her head and undid the knot, that kept the black strip of fabric she used as a mask, tied around her head and her mask fell into her hand. Archeress pulled her ballroom-style mask off and put it in her quiver.

"I never wanted to be a meta," Lauren said.

"To bad, Lauren, you are one. But I'm guessing being a meta isn't what's wrong..." said Izzy "It's what your abilities are and who you got them from,"

"Yeah... Your 10 but somehow good to talk with," said Lauren "So where's your partner in crime-fighting?"

"You know where Will is," she wrinkled her nose "Jared's out, practicing vibrating through solid objects, with The Flash," Izzy said.

"You know it's been 7 months since you became Archeress. It's been 3 months to the day since Jared became the 3rd Kid Flash," said Lauren.

Izzy smiled and hit a button on the wall. 3 archery hollo-targets appeared. Izzy put her mask back on and took her double-stringed bow out. She notched 3 arrows and got 3 bullseyes. +7 appeared in red above the targets. 21 appeared in green above Archeress. Mary and Will walked in. The computer announced Zatara's arrival.

"Finally!" said Will.

It was 3 am and it was Zatara's turn for monitor duty. Giovanni wasn't in uniform. He walked out of the zeta-tube, his crutches rattling.

"Mom and Dad want you home, Lauren," the 20-year-old said to the Girl Wonder.

"Okay," said Lauren.

She tied her mask back around her head and walked into the zeta-tube.

"Robin to Batcave, D-0-1," Robin said and she disappeared in a flash of light.

"I better go to," Mary kissed her husband's cheek "See you at home, honey. We all gotta be here by 10 am tomorrow," she said, walking into the zeta-tube "Dark Eagle to East-Forth Avenue, New Gotham, C-0-1," and she disappeared.

"You better go home to, Izzy," said Will.

"Alright, alright!" Archeress walked into the zeta-tube "Archeress to Lindron Way, Central City, D-0-2," the 10-year-old said and she also disappeared.

Will smiled at his brother-in-law, Giovanni, before walking into the zeta-tube.

"Speed Arrow to East-Forth Avenue, New Gotham, C-0-2," he said and his vision was filled with light.

* * *

Will walked into his bedroom. His wife was lying on her side, under the covers. Her hair was in a plait (she hated sleeping with her hair down). Will lay down next to her and put his arm around her. Mary snuggled into him. Will kissed her neck.

"Go to sleep, honey," he said.

"You woke me," Mary said "You go to sleep. You're the one with the mission tomorrow,"

"I know you wish you could come, M.G," said Will "At least Robin's coming,"

"Along with Kid Flash and Archeress,"

"Yeah... they need an experienced time-traveller with them, honey," said Will.

"Huh," Mary hummed "Hmm,"

Will kissed her cheek.

"G'night, honey," Will said and he lay back to sleep.

* * *

**I've finally got started on Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion! Sorry for the wait. My last fanfic 5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick lasted longer than expected. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As a reminder, the Zatara in this story is Giovanni _Grayson, _Nightwing and Zatanna's son.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sudden Arrivals

* * *

Nightwing stood in front of the hollo-gram of Wally. His best friend was gone for good. He heard someone walk over to him. Nightwing didn't look but whoever it was kissed his cheek.

"Hey Dick," said Zatanna.

Nightwing looked at the Magician. She blushed, put her hands on her ex-boyfriend's shoulders and walked in between him and the hollo-gram.

"Zatanna? What are you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"I still have feelings for you," she said, quickly.

She lent up and kissed him. Nightwing was shocked but wrapped his arms around her waist. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes slid shut. Nightwing pulled away.

"Zatanna... I feel the same way," he said "but..."

"No buts, Dickie-bird," she said and they kissed again.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Are Nightwing and Zatanna... back together?" said Tigress's very satisfied voice, her smirk dropped when she saw the Wally hollo-gram "Henry probably won't remember his father and Benjy will never know him,"

Wally and Artemis had rushed into marriage when they were 18 because Artemis had gotten pregnant. Zatanna let go of Nightwing and hugged her best friend.

"They may not know today or tomorrow but one day they'll know they're father died saving the planet," said the Magician.

Tigress smiled at her best friend and walked off. Zatanna wrapped her arms back around Nightwing's neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I'm going on a leave-of-absence," Nightwing said.

"What are you going to do while you're away?" Zatanna asked.

Nightwing kissed her neck.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he said into her neck.

Zatanna playfully slapped his arm.

"Naughty boy," she said, smiling.

"Zatanna... answer me this... why now?" said Nightwing "We broke-up 3 years ago, what made you realize _now?"_

"I don't know," said Zatanna "Realizing I still like you... it was like someone had told me, ages ago... that probably sounds crazy,"

Nightwing kissed her neck again.

"Not at all, Zee, not at all," he said into her neck.

* * *

…1 MONTH LATER…

"It is good to have you back, my friend," said Aqualad.

"It's good to be back," said Nightwing "Has anything changed in the past month?"

"Not really," said the Atlantean "Construction on the Team's own orbiting headquarters is on the way,"

"That's good. The Team still grieving?" Nightwing said.

"Aren't you?" Aqualad said.

"Yes, I am," said Nightwing.

They started walking to the airlock that led to the under-constitution Team HQ. Rocket walked past, she and Aqualad smiled and blushed at each other.

"You're still into her, aren't you?" Nightwing stated.

"What? No... she- she's engaged," Aqualad stuttered.

"Not anymore," said Nightwing "Didn't you hear? Rocket broke it off,"

"She did? Why?" asked the Atlantean.

"I don't know," said the Bat.

There was silence as they typed in their designations to get to the construction-site.

"I hear you and Zatanna are back together," said Aqualad.

"Yep, so are Conner and M'gann... apparently," said Nightwing.

They stepped onto the platform and they moved along the airlock to the unfinished Team HQ.

* * *

Robin the Boy Wonder was leaning against the wall, by the airlock, talking to his dear girlfriend, Cassie AKA Wonder Girl.

"Quick question... what's your first name?" Cassie asked.

"Nice try, Cassie, but nope. The ID is still top secret," said Robin.

"Uhg! How do you date a guy you don't know?" Cassie said.

"Ask Zatanna. Her and Nightwing are back together and my mentor is way more secretive than me," said Robin.

"Yeah but Zatanna only spent 3 months not knowing the guy she was dating before he told her," said Cassie.

The young couple laughed together but stopped quickly when Nightwing and Aqualad walked past.

* * *

They walked into the loading bay, it was nearing completion. Virgil was using his electrokinesis (electrokinesis: the ability to use electricity to move metal objects) to move a metal panel up against the wall to re-enforce it. Superman used his heat-vision to weld it in place.

"Nice work, Static," the Boy Scout said.

"Thanks, Supes," said Virgal.

"Hey Virgil!" said Robin.

"Hi Robin, hey Cassie," Virgil said, he waved and an electrical current shot from his hand and hit the wall "Oopse, my bad. I'm still getting the hang off my powers,"

"Understandable," said Robin.

"Hi Nightwing, where'd you go? Ya disappeared for a month," said Virgil.

"Went on a leave-of-absence," said Nightwing.

A green bird flew in and shape-shifted into Garfield.

"Hi!" he said "I was just with Batgirl, reloading lost files from Mount Justice, and we found a time-locked file. What's that all about?"

"That's been there for 4 maybe 5 years, Gar," said Nightwing "No one's been able to open it,"

"It's probably something to do with the missing 72 hours," said Aqualad.

"_72 _hours! What happened?" Garfield asked.

"We have no idea. It's still a mystery," said Nightwing.

Garfield shrugged, shape-shifted into a bird and flew out. Virgil shrugged. He used his electrokinesis to bring a manhole cover to him, gave it a charge and flew out of the room.

* * *

Garfield and Virgil both landed in the new training room / monitor room. Batgirl was typing on a hollo-keyboard.

"What's the story with the missing 72 hours?" Virgil asked.

"About 5 years ago the original 8 members of the Team and the _entire _Justice League blacked out. When they woke up it was 3 days later and they had no memory of what happened. And there was a time-locked file but no one could crack it," said Batgirl.

"Not even the Bats?" said Garfield.

"Not even the Bats," said Batgirl "Back then there was only Batman and Robin,"

"Oh... I wonder what happened to them," said Virgil.

"I don't know," said Garfield "Hey... is the game room set up?"

"Yeah? There isn't any power being routed in there though, why?" Virgil asked.

"C'mon... let's go kill some time. You can charge it for us," said Garfield.

Virgil let the shape-shifter lead him away.

* * *

Virgil sent a charge to the lights and he and Garfield started playing fuse ball.

"Just to be fair," said Garfield "You ain't allowed to use your electrokinesis to move all the players at once,"

"Okay, okay," said Virgil "Now let's play!"

* * *

Zatanna walked around the corner and bumped into Nightwing.

"OOF!" they said.

"Oh, hi Nightwing," the Magician said to her boyfriend.

"Hey Zee," the Bat said.

They stood in silence... but a second later Nightwing's hands were on Zatanna's hips and her arms were wrapped around his neck, their lips pressed together. They pushed each other away and breathed heavily.

"We agreed to be professional when in the uniform," said Zatanna.

"Your just as much to blame for that as me," said Nightwing, smiling at her.

Zatanna laughed and the couple let go of each other.

"Team! Get to the Watchtower briefing room! Explain later!" Batman said over the speakers.

* * *

Nightwing and Zatanna ran into the Watchtower briefing room. A glowing, yellow, vortex had opened up.

"What the _heck _is that?" Nightwing said.

"And why does it look familiar?" said Zatanna.

"Guys..." said Miss Martian "I can sense human, Kryptonian, Atlantean and Martian minds behind it,"

"What? There are people in there?" said Bart.

"No way," said Robin.

There was a sudden shudder and a large bang from the vortex. A woman was blown out of it! She hit the wall and landed on her hands and knees. A man ran out of it and was at her side.

"Dark Eagle? Are you okay?" he asked.

"F-fine, Sp-Speed Arrow," the woman said, leaning against the man.

A teenaged girl suddenly back-flipped out of the vortex and ran to the adults.

"Dark Eagle?" she said "Speed Arrow, is she okay?"

"I'm fine, R-robin," the woman 'Dark Eagle' said.

Suddenly a teenaged boy with a pre-teen girl clinging to his back ran out of the vortex. The vortex beat like a heart before it closed up. Bart dropped his soda can.

"No way," he said "Nah ah... Dark Eagle, Speed Arrow, Kid Flash, Robin and Archeress? No way!"

"You know them?" said Cassie.

"Dark Eagle, the 4th Robin, first Bat to have super-powers. Speed Arrow, a speedster and archer in one. Kid Flash, the fastest Kid Flash so far, faster than me, protégé of Speed Arrow. Robin, the 5th one, protégé of Dark Eagle. Archeress, protégé of Speed Arrow!" said Bart "They're super-heroes from the future!"

* * *

**Dark Eagle (Mary Grayson-West) and Speed Arrow (Will West) are 24. Kid Flash (Jared Buttowski) is 15. Robin (Lauren Bennett) is 13. Archeress (Izzy West) is 10.**

**…**

**I hope that clears some things up. And Zatara #2 (Giovanni Grayson) is barely going to be in this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanations

* * *

The super-heroes tried to proses what they were seeing.

Dark Eagle was in a black, leather, body suit with neon pink bands around the bottom of the sleeves. There was a neon pink eagle emblem on her chest, it was like the Nightwing emblem only the bottom of the wings curved inwards like feathers and didn't have the bird head, it just curved inwards to connect the wings. She had a neon pink utility belt, the pockets were a darker pink than the belt itself. Hanging on either side of her hips was a tonfa (tonfa: a weapon much like escrima sticks only with handles). A thin neon pink band around the edge of the handles. She had fingerless, leather, gloves and black combat boots. Dark Eagle had a domino mask and her hair went down to the middle of her back.

Speed Arrow was wearing a black, leather, sleeveless, jacket with a hood. His jacket had a red Arrow emblem on it and a yellow lightning bolt going through it. He had black gloves with cabinets like the speedsters and a domino mask. He had black cargo-pants with dark-red and yellow flames around the bottom of the trouser legs. Speed Arrow had a red, elbow-length, t-shirt on with darker-red and yellow flames around the edge of the sleeves. On his back was a black quiver with a red lightning bolt on it and on his belt was a collapsed collapsible bow. And on his belt buckle was a red SA.

The supposed '5th Robin' had a strip of black fabric tied around her head with slits cut in so you could see her light, brown, eyes. She had a short-sleeved, red, tunic with long, black, sleeves underneath and elbow high, red, gloves. She wore orange shorts and her golden utility belt hung loosely on her hips. Under her shorts were black leggings and she had knee high, red, combat boots. Her cape was black with a hood and orange interior. Her ruby-red hair was down and fell into her hood, 2 strands framing her face.

Archeress wore a lot of leather. Her mask had the same outline of Tigress's mask, only her's was dark-violet and was deprived of any cat features. She wore a black, leather, jacket that only went halfway down her back, it had sawn on pockets and a violet Arrow emblem over the heart. Underneath she wore a violet t-shirt. Archeress had a black, leather, mini-skirt with sawn on pockets. Violet legging and black, leather, knee high, combat boots. Her combat boots had 2 thin golden chains handing from each boot with a little violet Arrow emblem hanging from them. Her black quiver had 2 straps, that crossed over her chest, and a violet Arrow emblem on it and she had fingerless, black, leather gloves. Unlike Speed Arrow her bow was in her quiver and not attached to her belt. Her blonde hair was in 2, chain-saw style, poney-tails with ginger tips. Her emerald eyes sparkled through the holes in her mask.

Kid Flash didn't wear the traditional Kid Flash uniform. His had black trousers and a crimson-red waist (the 2 colours separated the same way the yellow and red was separated in the other K.F uniform). The separation pattern was mirrored higher up his chest so his arms, neck and his upper chest was black. On his crimson-red waist was a black lightning bolt on the white circle. This Kid Flash only had part of a cowl. It went up his jaw-line, around his ears and around his hair line. His brunette hair looked like a wind was forever blowing from his left side. He had a large visor that covered half his face with black lenses and a crimson-red frame. He had black gloves with cabinets.

Archeress slid off of the Kid Flash's back and cracked her back. The 5th Robin helped Dark Eagle to her feet.

"Bart? What do you mean they're from the future?" Nightwing asked.

"Okay, well... teenagers today look-up to the Justice League and you guys. But in my future the heroes we look-up to are these guys!" said Bart "But I have no idea why they're here,"

"We're here on a matter concerning Wallace West," said Speed Arrow.

"How do we know we can trust you?" said Superboy.

"Miss Martian," said Speed Arrow "Can you scan our minds. We'll gladly show you what happened,"

Miss Martian's eyes glowed Martian green and she played the memory for everyone in the room...

* * *

_An older looking Nightwing and a 22-year-old in a short-sleeved Batman-suit work at a computer console. There are recognizable heroes and not-so-recognizable heroes there._

_"I can't believe this is happening again," says Nightwing._

_Dark Eagle turns her head to look at Speed Arrow._

_"I wish I could go," she says._

_"I know babe, but the vortex will only have enough power for 5 people to go through," Speed Arrow turns to look at a 20-year-old in a Zatara-suit plus a domino mask "at least Zatara's coming,"_

_Dark Eagle and Speed Arrow lean in and it changes from Dark Eagle's to the 5th Robin's point-of-view before the 2 kiss. Robin watches the yellow vortex come into existence._

_"That's awesome, totally crash!" the Girl Wonder says and the P.O.V changes to that of Kid Flash's._

_Dark Eagle walks in front of the vortex. She put her hand on her hip and gestures to the vortex._

_"You guys better get got," she says._

_"Yeah, yeah Dark Eagle. Understood," says Kid Flash._

_There's an explosion and the blast forces Dark Eagle through the vortex. Kid Flash turns his head to see several criminals coming in._

_"We're not allowing you to help find The Flash. The Flash has done a lot and if he's never found then he'll never become The Flash!" says one._

_Kid Flash runs forward and the P.O.V changes to Archeress's. She notches an arrow and fires. Hitting Morgan la Fey and blowing up on impact. Robin takes out her 2 tessen, unfolds them, flames flicker along the frames and throws them. _

_"Get through the vortex!" Zatara shouts "Now!"_

_Robin catches her tessen and back-flips through the vortex. Kid Flash grabs Archeress, Archeress clings to his back and they run through the vortex._

* * *

Miss Martian's eyes stopped glowing. Everyone stared at the time-travellers (Bart not included in that count).

"You weren't meant to come here," said Nightwing to Dark Eagle.

"No I wasn't. Zatara 2.0 was meant to," said Dark Eagle.

"So who's who?" Virgil asked.

"I'm the 5th Robin," said the 5th Robin "My mentor here is the Black Mistress of New Gotham, Dark Eagle,"

"I'm Archeress," said Archeress "My mentor is the Fastest Archer Alive, Speed Arrow," she gestured to the flame-themed hero "and my 'partner'," she made airquotes with her fingers "is the 3rd Kid Flash," the black-and-red speedster waved.

"_Third? _You were the second in my time," said Bart.

"Yeah, but then you came here and became Kid Flash 2.0," said Kid Flash "We're from the future you've created by coming back in time,"

"Why are you back in time?" Batman finally spoke up "Who was that… younger Batman?"

"That younger Batman is the second Batman. But he's still the annoying Batboy to me," said Dark Eagle "He used to be Batgirl's protégé and took up the Batman mantle when…"

"I died?" Batman filled in.

"Of natural courses about 2 years ago. Nightwing and Redbeak were devastated," said Robin 5.0 "I came about a month later,"

"Who's Redbeak?" Robin 3.0 asked.

"You," said the Girl Wonder "D.E's ex-mentor,"

"So why are you back in time?" Tigress asked, speaking for the first time.

"To put it simply," said Speed Arrow, shifting his single quiver strap "Wally's still alive,"

There was silence.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Tigress "I- _we _were there! We saw him die!"

"The beams that hit Wally were _zeta-beams!" _said Speed Arrow, almost bored "Zeta-tubes work by taking apart your molecules and putting them back together somewhere else. That Dooms-Day bomb worked on a similar principle only it _wouldn't _have put the Earth's molecules back together,"

"Because Wally went through zeta-tubes so much he attracted the haywire zeta-beams. The Flash didn't attract any because of his faster speed. Bart didn't attract any because he hasn't gone through zeta-tubes as much," said Dark Eagle.

"So... Wally was transported?" said Nightwing.

"To some random location. The future versions of you lot told us they remember all of this but they haven't told us what happens," said the Girl Wonder.

"And you're here to help us find Wally?" said Tigress.

"Yep. Which means Henry and Benjy _will _know their father," said Speed Arrow.

Tigress stared at him and she ran out of the room. Miss Martian flew after her.

"Do you know anything about the missing 72 hours?" Virgil asked.

"Virgil!" Nightwing, Zatanna, Aqualad, Superboy and Rocket said.

"Yes... we know what happened," said Dark Eagle "We were there,"

They stared at the newly arrived time-travellers.

"Your not meant to find out what happened for another decade or 2," said Speed Arrow.

Dark Eagle suddenly doubled over.

"D.E!" Robin the Girl Wonder exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Dark Eagle insisted.

"No you're not," said Speed Arrow.

"C'mon, we'll have you checked out in the Watchtower med-bay," said Nightwing.

* * *

**I hope chapter 3 was to your enjoyment! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Plans are Made

* * *

Nightwing put a band-aid on Dark Eagle's forehead. Other than that the Black Mistress was fine. Nightwing checked her vitals and found something.

"Nightwing?" said Zatanna "What's wrong?" she asked, reading her boyfriend's body-language.

"According to these vitals..." Nightwing looked at Dark Eagle "Dark Eagle is... pregnant,"

"I'm a month along," said Dark Eagle "That's why I wasn't meant to come back in time,"

"You're pregnant with Vengeance already?" said Bart.

"Who?" said Kid Flash.

"Well... remember I'm from a time-line that no longer exists... In my time the child of Dark Eagle swore vengeance against Blue Beetle when he killed the 5th Robin, the last of their family," said Bart "They went by Vengeance for obvious reasons. But, don't worry, that's never gonna happen so your kid won't be crazy,"

"Now I'm _really _glad you went back in time, Bart," said Dark Eagle.

Garfield walked up to her.

"Do I ever join the Justice League?" the shape-shifter asked.

"No... but you _lead _your own super-hero team which ends in _League," _said Dark Eagle.

"I do? Awesome!" said Garfield.

"Yeah," said the Girl Wonder "The Titans League is _totally _crash," she said, sarcastically.

They gave her strange looks and she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey!" Archeress suddenly said "Where's Kid Idiot?"

They looked around to see Kid Flash had disappeared.

"Bart, can you find him?" Nightwing asked.

Bart nodded and disappeared in a stream of yellow-and-red.

* * *

Kid Flash looked at the hollo-gram of Wally. Bart came speeding up behind him.

"Jared! You can't just run off like that!" Bart said, then he realized what he just said "When did I start sounding like Grandma Iris?"

Kid Flash turned around to look at the other time-traveller.

"I got bored," said Kid Flash "The _you _I know, the one in my future, is completely different than the _you _now,"

"Ha! People change," said Bart, there was a rumble from both their stomachs "Oh man! I haven't eaten anything in a whole 45 minutes!"

"How do you think I feel?" Kid Flash said "I haven't had anything since breakfast this morning,"

"C'mon, Jared, I'll show you to the Watchtower kitchen also known as my second home!" said Bart, leading Kid Flash away.

* * *

In the case of the speedsters quantity beat quality. Both Kid Flashes sat at the Watchtower kitchen table, both eating their 3rd sandwiches.

"Of course you found your way here," said the 5th Robin.

The Kid Flashes jumped.

"Great, another ninja," said Bart.

"Lauren! Don't do that!" Kid Flash said.

"Don't tell me what to do, K.F," said the Girl Wonder, knocking the speedster's head with a closed tessen.

"Why are you here, Lauren?" Bart asked.

"I got bored," she said, then she readjusted her mask.

"There's no one here who doesn't know who you really are," Bart pointed out "You can take your masks off,"

Robin 5.0 bit her lip before undoing the knot and letting her mask fall to the table. Kid Flash happily took his visor off and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow. I never fully realized just _how _brightly coloured the original Kid Flash uniform was," Jared said "... until now, anyway,"

"Hey!" Bart protested "Why do you wear such dark colours, Jared?"

"Meh. My colours correspond with Speed Arrow's," said Jared "I would have probably worn the first costume if I was The Flash's protégé... but I'm not. Besides, I think my uniform is pretty crash,"

The 3 time-travellers sat in silence for a moment, run out of things to say.

"I better get back to Dark Eagle and the others," said Lauren, tying her mask back around her head "So should you 2,"

The Kid Flashes groaned, Jared put his visor back on, and the 3 teenaged time-travellers walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

When they walked into the Watchtower briefing room they saw several more Justice League members had shown up. Along with Bumblebee, Guardian, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy.

"Neptune's beard! Can't a guy enjoy his day _off?!" _Lagoon Boy exclaimed.

"Me and Scarab both think this is a waste of time," said Blue Beetle.

"And who are you guys?" said Bumblebee.

"Why are strangers in the Watchtower?" said Guardian.

Dark Eagle looked to her left and spotted Robin #5 and the Kid Flashes. She elbowed Speed Arrow.

"Kid, where'd you go?" he asked his speedster-protégé.

"Got bored, went exploring, Bart found me, had something to eat and then Rob found _us," _the Fastest Boy Alive said "Sorry,"

"_Now _will you tell us what's going on?" Green Arrow asked Batman.

Batman nodded and looked to the time-travellers (again, Bart not included).

"My name is Dark Eagle," said the Black Mistress "In the future me and my protégé, Robin the _Girl _Wonder, protect New Gotham. I'm also the leader of the Team,"

"I'm Speed Arrow, these are my protégés, Kid Flash and Archeress. In the future we protect Central City and, on occasion, we've helped Tigress out in Star," said the Fastest Archer Alive.

"We come from nearly 30 years in the future. The future versions of you told us that they remember us coming back in time but they didn't originally tell us so we wouldn't change it," said Dark Eagle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said The Flash "If you're from the future then why are you here? In the past?"

Dark Eagle and Speed Arrow exchanged looks.

"In the future The Flash _isn't _Barry Allen or even Bart Allen..." said Dark Eagle.

"So who is it?" Blue Beetle asked.

"It's Wally West," Speed Arrow croaked "He was my mentor when I was younger,"

"If you came back in time to save Wally you're a month to late," said Bumblebee.

"That's why we're here," said Kid Flash.

"Wally didn't die," said Archeress.

"He's still alive!" said Robin #5.

The League and newly arrived Team members were shocked. The Flash didn't know what to say or do.

"Start explaining," Superman spoke up.

"The energy that hit Wally were zeta-beams," said Speed Arrow "Wally attracted them because he's gone through zeta-tubes so much. They randomly transported Wally somewhere,"

"We're not sure _where _exactly except he's still on Earth, not on Rimbor or War World or anything like that," said Dark Eagle.

"Let's say you're telling the truth. How can we be sure you're not lying to us?" Guardian asked.

Dark Eagle looked to Speed Arrow, who nodded. Dark Eagle took a red box out of her neon-pink utility belt and connected it to the hollo-computer.

"Team to future," said Dark Eagle, typing on a hollo-keyboard "C'min, future,"

The fuzzy image cleared up to reveal a beat-up, older, Nightwing.

"Good to see you alive," he said.

"Same to you, Nightwing," said Dark Eagle "The Past Team need convincing. Can ya get a hold of Flash?"

"Yeah he's-" Nightwing was shoved out of the frame.

"What's up?" The Future Flash asked.

It was Wally! Older but still Wally! He wore his Kid Flash uniform only it was 100% red with yellow lightning bolts here and there, and his gloves were yellow.

"They need convincing you're alive," said Kid Flash, gesturing to the shocked heroes behind him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm alive," the Future Flash joked, poking his own arm.

"So Wally really is alive?" said the Past Flash.

"Yup!" said the Future Flash "Ya better start searching,"

"Why not just tell us where you are now?" Lagoon Boy asked.

The Future Nightwing stood up.

"Because we remember everything that's happening to you. Including this transmission," he said "And I also remember, back when I was watching this transmission, I did this," and he punched the Future Flash in the rig-cage.

"YOUCH! Not cool, Nightwing, not cool!" the Future Flash yelped before the transmission died and the screen turned to static.

"Convinced?" Archeress asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Nightwing, you _better _remember to punch Flash," said Kid Flash, laughing "That was totally crash!"

"So where do we start?" Virgil asked.

"My guess? The place you last saw Wally," said Dark Eagle.

"How long do we have?" Garfield asked.

"Depends," said Dark Eagle "If we made the time-vortex right... Tigress, is Benjy West 6 months old?"

"Yeah? Why?" Tigress asked.

"Then we have 5 months to find Wally," said Dark Eagle.

"Yeah. Lenny West doesn't get born until Benjy West is 1 year and 8 months old," said Archeress.

Tigress's eyes widened. Her and Wally were going to have _another _little boy. She looked at her boots and a small smile appeared on her face. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, when Tigress looked up she saw it was the current Flash.

"Okay," said Aqualad "I think it best for us to rest up and start our search tomorrow morning,"

"Agreed," said Nightwing, Speed Arrow and Dark Eagle.

"Until they return home, the Future Team will have to stay here," said Aqualad "At least until we find them some civvies to wear,"

"That won't be a problem," said Dark Eagle "You see, a few missions ago we were up against Zatara, I'm talking about the _second _Zatara, who was being mind-controlled by Psimon's son, Psimon Junior. Anyway, Zatara's magic hit me and now I can use sorcery,"

Dark Eagle had to lie. If they figured out she was Nightwing's daughter and she had magic powers... Nightwing and Zatanna only just got back together! Although the mind-controlled Zatara and Psimon Junior was all true.

"Yeah, Dark Eagle is the first Bat to have super-powers," said Robin 5.0.

"Emit ot yrt a wen kool," said Dark Eagle, smirking.

Mist circled around them and their uniforms became civvies. Dark Eagle had black jeans, a black leather jacket, red t-shirt and dark glasses. Robin 5.0 was wearing dark blue ripped-at-the-knee jeans, an orange hooded sweater and dark glasses. Kid Flash had plain light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and an unbuttoned green short-sleeved shirt along with black rimmed glasses with darker-red lenses. Archeress had a denim skirt, yellow t-shirt, denim jacket and dark glasses. Speed Arrow was wearing jeans, green t-shirt, dark brown hooded jacket and dark glasses.

"That must save _a lot _of time," said Bumblebee.

"It does," Zatanna said to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 4 let's have more! Ha! I rhymed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Night Before

* * *

Dark Eagle sat at the desk in her room in the Watchtower. Her mind was going from memory to memory. Her life hadn't been normal since she was 10 and became Robin the Girl Wonder. There was a knock on the door.

"C'min!" she called.

M'gann walked through the door... literally _walked through the door_... she density-shifted through. The Martian sat on the bed and looked at Dark Eagle.

"Before you came through the time-vortex I sensed human, Kryptonian, Atlantean and Martian minds. Who were they?" M'gann asked.

"The Kryptonian minds were the second Superman AKA Conner, Superwoman, formerly Supergirl, and Super-Ace, formally the second Superboy, a future Superman," said Dark Eagle, she looked at M'gann "The Martian minds were you, Martian Manhunter and Man Martian, formally _Boy _Martian, the Team's telepath,"

"What about the human minds?" M'gann asked.

"Me, Speed Arrow, Kid Flash, Archeress, Robin, the second Zatara, The Flash, Nightwing, the second Batman, formally Batboy, Batgirl, Tigress, Redbeak, Rocket, the second Aquaman, formally Aqualad, Aqualas, Wonder Woman, formally Wonder Girl, and Hawkboy," listed Dark Eagle "Hawkboy woulda come but his parents grounded him for some reason and the time-vortex didn't have enough power,"

"And that's the Team _and _League?" said M'gann "That's a lot of super-heroes,"

"And we have 3 super-hero trainees. 2 are White Martians called B'enn and J'ill, codenamed Infinite Martian and Mini Martian," said the Black Mistress.

"And the 3rd?" M'gann asked.

"An 8-year-old called Dante, codename Jet-Stream, he uses Rocket's old alien-tech belt. Rocket gets a new one in a few years," said Dark Eagle.

"I see. I just wanted to know," said M'gann "What's Man Martian's real name? Unless that will change the future,"

"Man Martian's real name is M'att Th'hoo," Dark Eagle entwined her fingers and rested her forehead on them "He's half human and has the strongest telekinetic mind in the Milky-Way and some other galaxies, he can use cellularkinesis. Man Martian also has telepathy, density-shifting, shape-shifting and camouflage mode,"

"I can't wait to meet him. When is that, exactly?" M'gann asked.

Dark Eagle smiled.

"He's born in around 3 years," the Black Mistress said "You meet him in 8,"

"Okay," said M'gann "Dark Eagle... you're hiding something,"

"Of course I am, so are Speed Arrow, Archeress, Robin and Kid Flash," said Dark Eagle.

M'gann smiled, nodded and density-shifted out of the room. Dark Eagle pulled her shades off and rubbed her eyes. Someone put their hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, honey," said Speed Arrow.

Dark Eagle -Mary- turned around to look at her husband. Speed Arrow -Will- wrapped his arms around Mary's waist and pulled her out of her chair. Mary wrapped her arms around Will's neck. They smiled at each other, tilted their heads and kissed.

"If the League remember all this happening then Dad knew _I _was going back in time and not Gee," said Mary "He lied,"

"That's not unusual, M.G," said Will.

Mary laughed and kissed her husband. They squeezed each other.

"Is it weird that we've only ever dated one person in our lives?" Mary said.

"Mary Sindella Grayson-West... since when have our lives been normal?" said Will.

"It was nice of your great-uncle to offer a place for Jared, at his house. And it was nice of your mother to offer a place at home for Izzy and Lauren," said Mary, flicking some of her raven-black hair out of her face.

"Yeah," said Will "I love you, I hope you know that,"

"I do, Will. I love you to," said Mary and she kissed her husband.

* * *

It was silent at the Allen family kitchen table. The Garriks were having dinner with them when Barry and Bart unexpectedly showed up with _another _time-travelling speedster.

"So um... Kid Flash um... is there anything shorter we can call you?" Iris asked.

"Just K.F," said K.F.

"Okay... K.F... tell us. How did you become Kid Flash?" Iris asked.

"I was on a school trip to the Wayne Tech facility in Central City. I was dared to go in an off limits room. I went in but that was when the experiment in the room started up," said K.F.

"The Flash Experiment," said Jay.

"Yeah. Speed Arrow works for Wayne Tech. He was trying to figure out how the Flash Experiment worked. I almost died and a month later I woke-up with super-speed. That was the day Speed Arrow came and told me and my mom what was going on. He didn't tell us but I figured out he was Speed Arrow," said K.F, playing with the lettuce on his plate.

"When was this?" Jay asked.

"3 months ago,"

There was silence. K.F was gloomy for some reason.

"How did Speed Arrow get his super-speed?" Barry asked.

K.F and Bart looked at each other.

"Fluke," said K.F "A guy born with a meta-jean, exposed to enough stress and he got super-speed,"

"Oh," said Barry "He kinda looks like Wally. Only he has some blonde showing through his red hair,"

"It's a 'every 1 in 100' thing. His dad was a redhead and his mom was a blonde. Chances of having _both _is rare," said K.F.

"Is that what happened with Archeress?" Barry asked, sipping some water "She mainly has blonde hair but her tips and roots are red,"

"Yeah," said K.F, he swallowed a French fry "Archeress is Speed Arrow's little sister,"

Everyone was quiet after that.

* * *

Paula Crock rocked Baby Benjy to sleep. She had been staying with Artemis since Wally 'died'. Artemis walked in, followed by a blonde/redhead and a ruby-redhead. Artemis picked up 3-year-old Henry and started explaining what was going on. Paula happily welcomed the 2 time-travellers.

"Na na na na na na!" Henry sang.

"Mom! You didn't let him watch Horrid Henry, did you?" Artemis said.

"I was changing Benjy's diper and Henry changed the channel. He had watched 10 minutes of it when I realized what he was watching," apologized Paula.

Robin snickered.

"There's an awkwardness here that I can't tell you about," the Girl Wonder said, laughing "Ain't there, Archeress?"

Archeress blushed. She was seeing her 2 oldest brothers back when they were 3-years-old and 6-months-old. Benjy curled up, his head in between his legs, and he seemed to fall asleep. Henry poked his baby brother's head.

"Henry!" Artemis scolded, sitting her oldest on the sofa.

"Archeress..." said Paula "you look familiar... you look a bit like Artemis,"

"Well, my mom was blonde and Vietnamese so I guess that's why," said the archer.

"You have the same blonde/redhead hair anomaly as Speed Arrow," said Artemis, sipping some tea Paula had made.

"Speed Arrow's my older brother," said Archeress, sipping her own cup of tea.

Artemis and Paula looked at them.

"Well I'm bored," said Robin and she took something out of her sleeve.

It was a folded piece of metal. She unfolded it and it looked like a tablet. It had the iPad insignia on it. You couldn't even see the line between the 2 pieces.

"What's that?" Artemis asked.

"The iPad 32, why?" Robin asked "I'm playing Angry Birds: Young Justice,"

"Angry Birds: Young Justice?" said Artemis.

"We _are _the Young Justice Team," said Robin "And you know what Angry Birds are like with their fads,"

Archeress looked over Robin's shoulder.

"No way! How are you on level 77? I'm stuck on level 64," asked the archer.

"What you have to do is save the Dark Eagle Angry Bird and use its special move of throwing bird-a-rangs to get the pigs hidden in the cavern ceiling," said Robin.

"Oh! Duh! How did I not think of that?" said Archeress, flapping her forehead.

* * *

**There should _totally _make an Angry Birds: Young Justice game! Please read and review! And vote on my poll on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let it Begin!

* * *

Dick and Zatanna woke-up on Dick's living room sofa. After a hard day of being super-heroes and learning their dead friend was alive, they had both gone to Dick's apartment in Blüdhaven. The T.V was on and was showing late night shopping. Dick rubbed his eyes and turned the T.V screen off. Zatanna sat up and stretched. She saw the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Dickie?" she said, pushing the baby-name "What's wrong?"

"I'm was just wondering," the Bat rubbed the crook of his nose "Why didn't the Future Team tell us who they are? If they're not born yet then what's the point of hiding?"

"What's your point?" Zatanna asked.

"And if we remember all of this they wouldn't want us knowing anything about the future," said Dick, looking at his girlfriend.

"And?" Zatanna pressed.

"Their names. What if their surnames are the same as some of ours?" Dick said.

"Are you saying that the Future Team might be second-generation heroes?" Zatanna asked.

"Maybe... I don't know," said Dick "To be honest if Dark Eagle or Robin, for example, turn out to be my daughters I'd rather have it stay a surprise,"

"Same here," Zatanna yawned "They mentioned a second Zatara, maybe he's my son? Hahaha," she weakly laughed.

Zatanna closed her eyes and lent into Dick's side, her arms wrapping around his torso. Dick wrapped his arms around her and they fell back on the sofa, fast asleep. Both unknown to the fact they'd guessed right. Dark Eagle and the second Zatara really were their future daughter and son and the 5th Robin was their future ward.

* * *

…THE NEXT MORNING…

The Team were gathered in the Watchtower briefing room. K.F ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. The computer announced Tigress's, Archeress's and Robin #5's arrival.

"Hey, Dark Eagle? Can you help with the clothes?" Archeress asked.

Dark Eagle stretched her hand out then folded her fingers into her palm. The mist appeared again and Archeress's and Robin #5's civvies changed to their uniforms.

"So what's the plan?" Tigress asked.

"Miss Martian is waiting outside of the zeta-tube closest to the North Pole with the Bio-ship. Hopefully there'll be _something _to key us into Wally's location," said Nightwing.

"And why are 3 Leaguers coming with?" Guardian asked.

"Hey! Wally was mine and Zatanna's friend long before you lot even knew him!" said Rocket.

"And Wally's my _nephew," _said The Flash.

"What could there possibly be there? The landscape woulda changed because of, ya know, the _wind," _said Static.

"Leave _that _to _me," _said Dark Eagle, smirking.

* * *

Miss Martian sat in her Bio-ship, in the captain's seat. Superboy was there, keeping her company. Miss Martian ran her fingers through her hair (she had shape-shifted it to be at shoulder length).

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked.

"Nothing... it's just," Miss Martian sighed "I asked Dark Eagle about the minds I sensed before they arrived,"

"And she didn't tell you anything?" said Superboy.

"No. She told me a few things," said the Martian "A) you become the second Superman. B) there's someone called Super_woman, _formally known as Super_girl._ C) there's a half-Martian, half-human hero called Man Martian, formally _Boy _Martian. D) there are 2 super-hero trainees that are White Martians, I can't remember their names though," Miss Martian breathed deeply "And, finally, E) there's someone called Super-Ace, formally the second Superboy and a future Superman,"

"Wow," said Superboy "I'm going to become Superman? And how is it possible, if Superman is the last full Kryptonian, that there will be a Superwoman and a Super-Ace?"

"I don't know and I doubt they'll tell us," said Miss Martian.

The zeta-tube below them suddenly came to life and the Team, plus the 3 Leaguers and the Future Team, walked out.

* * *

The Bio-ship landed in the snow of the North Pole. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a polar bear so he could stand the cold temperature. Zatanna pulled the cloak, she used for keeping warm, around her shoulders.

"I hate polar climates," the Magician complained.

Nightwing gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Hopefully we'll find something before you freeze to death," he said, smiling.

They were the last ones still in the Bio-ship. Zatanna smiled and, unprofessionally, she kissed Nightwing for a moment. They walked down the hatch and joined the Teams.

"So how are you going to fix the fact this place looks _nothing _like a month ago?" Static asked.

"Miss Martian, can you send me a telepathic image of what this place was like right after Wally disappeared?" Dark Eagle asked.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green and Dark Eagle gained the image she needed.

"Okay. No distractions. Let me focus," said Dark Eagle, she brushed some loose hair behind her ear.

"What are you-" Robin the Boy Wonder started.

Robin the Girl Wonder unfolded one of her black tessen and put it in front of his face, inches from his nose.

"Shush up, Boy Blunder," the Girl Wonder said, with a knowing smirk.

"Cimim eht snoitidnoc," Dark Eagle said, black balls of energy, with neon-pink sparks flying around, appeared around her hands.

The wind suddenly picked up. It blew a lot of snow from the ground. When the snow settled back on the ground it was the exact same as when Wally had disappeared. The 3 track-marks from where Bart, Barry and Wally had run around the magnetic-field-disrupter where even there. Dark Eagle collapsed to her knees. Speed Arrow was at her side in a second and helped her back to her feet.

"There," the Black Mistress croaked "Now even the energy reading should be the same as when Wally disappeared,"

Nightwing took a radiation scanner from his black utility belt.

"She's right," the Bat said "The site is now positive for zeta-beam activity,"

"That's _some _spell!" said Static.

"I wish I knew it," said Zatanna, shivering.

"In the future, Zatanna, _you _were the one that showed me how to do it," Dark Eagle said, straightening up.

"Oh duh!" Robin 5.0 shouted "Now I know what we need to do!"

"How would _you _know?" Lagoon Boy asked, somewhat bitterly.

"Don't be bitter, Fish-Boy," said the Girl Wonder.

"Give Robin a chance, La'gann," said Dark Eagle "She knows what she's doing,"

"Thank you, D.E," said the Girl Wonder "Now, here's my idea," she took a metal orb from her utility belt and pressed a button on it, a hollo-gram of the Earth appeared, red dots in almost every contrary "These are all the zeta-tubes in the future," she pressed another button and half the dots disappeared "These are the zeta-tubes in this year, 2017, _but _if I scan for zeta-beam activity for the day Wally disappeared..."

"Then there should be 2 extra points of activity!" said the Boy Wonder, realizing the Girl Wonder's idea.

"One would be here," said Nightwing, also realizing the plan.

"And the other..." said Dark Eagle.

"Would be where Wally ended up!" said the Girl Wonder.

"Robin!" exclaimed Archeress "You guineas!"

"She is a Robin," said Nightwing.

The 5th Robin smiled and pressed another button on her little hollo-computer. All but 2 dots vanished. One in the North Pole and the other...

"There! That's where Wally was teleported!" she said.

"Where is that?" Static asked.

The 5th Robin used her fingers to zoom in on the extra dot and co-ordinates appeared.

"Wally's probably not gonna be there now. He was conscious when he went missing, he's probably moved," said Nightwing.

"But it's a lead!" said Zatanna.

"Where is that?" The Flash asked, uncharacteristically stoic.

"South-East Asia," said the Girl Wonder "but there's something else..."

"What?" K.F asked.

"Yeah, what?" agreed Kid Flash/Bart.

Dark Eagle looked at the co-ordinates. She pressed her leather-glove covered palm and a hollo-screen was admitted from her palm.

"Your right, Robin," the Black Mistress said.

"About what?" Rocket spoke up.

"Wally was teleported 2 kilometers from the Brain's _second _Asian lab," said Speed Arrow.

"First discovered in _2017!" _said K.F "As in _right now!"_

"I don't care if it's Morgan la Fey! If that's where Wally is or was..." The Flash suddenly shouted but he calmed himself "look... if Wally's there... I'm going,"

"Same here," said Nightwing, Zatanna, Rocket and Aqualad.

"Then let's get got," said Dark Eagle, smirking.

* * *

**…and the search, officially, begins! Leave a review and vote on my poll! I just need to get something out of my system, I'm about to shout "CHALANT!". Okay, it's out of my system. Hope you loved the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Leads

* * *

The Bio-ship landed in the middle of the jungle. The Teams and Leaguers walked out onto the mud.

"Ya gonna do that 'mimic the conditions' thing again?" Static asked Dark Eagle.

"No need. This place is so remote Wally was probably the first and last person here," said the Black Mistress.

"Guys! Over here!" Beast Boy shouted "Look what I found!"

Beast Boy handed Nightwing Wally's ripped off, open top, cowl.

"He was here," said the Bat.

"Guys! Over here!" Robin #5 called.

They ran over to the Girl Wonder. She pointed to a hand print in the mud.

"That looks around Wally's size," said Rocket.

"But these don't," said Zatanna.

Everyone looked over to her. She was standing by a H-U-G-E hand print.

"Wait a minute," said Dark Eagle.

"What?" Speed Arrow asked.

"Etativel em," said the Black Mistress and black energy glowed around her.

She hovered up and covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Miss Martian! Come up here!" Dark Eagle called.

Miss Martian hovered up beside her. The site brought tears to her eyes. The 2 floated back down to Earth.

"M'gann, can you send everyone a telepathic image?" Dark Eagle asked.

Everyone was shocked and looked around at the site. There were footprints, hand prints and all kinds of signs of a fight.

"What happened here?" Bumblebee asked, Guardian comforting her.

"I think I can show you," said Zatanna "Time for you all to let _me _focus... Wohs su tahw dneppah,"

Their surroundings suddenly got dimmer. Zatanna kept herself rooted, hands outstretched, eyes screwed shut.

There was a flash of light and Wally fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and sat up. He put his fingers to his ear, attempting radio contact. Wally looked down cast, stood up and lent against a rock, panting. A blast of energy was suddenly shot at him and Monsieur Mallah stepped out from the trees. Wally ran at the gorilla and jumped at it, using himself as a human cannon ball. He bounced off and landed, leaving behind the hand print they had found. He ran but Monsieur Mallah grabbed him and picked the speedster up, fireman style. Wally fought against the gorilla. He wriggled free of the gorilla and tried to run for freedom. Monsieur grabbed the speedster's head and pulled back, Wally's cowl was ripped off, but he tried to escape again. The gorilla grabbed the speedster's waist and slammed Wally into the ground, rendering him unconscious...

The light suddenly returned to normal, the images disappeared and Zatanna collapsed. Nightwing helped his girlfriend to her feet. Zatanna lent on him for support.

"That explains the blood," said Wonder Girl, pointing at a rock where Wally had been knocked-out.

"And it confirms Wally's alive _and _the Brain _does _have something to do with this," said Robin the Boy Wonder.

"Neptune's beard! I was hoping this would be easy," said Lagoon Boy.

"Since when has this job been easy?" K.F asked.

"Yeah. Don't hope for foolish things," said Archeress.

"Now that we know the Brain and Monsieur Mallah have something to do with this then Wally really _was _most likely taken to their second Asian lab. 2 klicks from here," said Dark Eagle.

"'Klicks'?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Short for kilometers, Beast Boy," said K.F.

"Then we should be on our way," said Aqualad.

They all went back into the Bio-ship, the Future Team standing rather than sitting.

"We're coming Wally," both The Flash and Tigress said to themselves.

* * *

They looked at the newly built lab. It was a block with camouflage draped over it. Dark Eagle looked at the blue-prints for the lab on her hollo-computer. She showed everyone and explained her plan.

"There are 5 levels below. Don't bother with the last one, it's just living quarters. If Wally's here he'll most likely be on sub-level 4, where expectants are done. We can't be sure Wally's here so me and the Bats will be going along with Miss Martian. If we find Wally then you come in and help us bust out," she closed her palm, making the blue-prints disappear "Any questions?"

"Why do only the Bats and Miss Martian get to go in?" Bumblebee asked.

"We need stealth and Miss M will be scanning for Wally's mind," the Black Mistress answered.

"Why not just rush in there?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"If we do that, the Brain would kill Wally before we get down there. And if Wally's been moved somewhere else the Brain would call them and tell them to move Wally. That's why we need stealth," said Dark Eagle "Everyone on bored?"

They all nodded. The Robins tapped their 'R' emblems and the red (and orange, in the Girl Wonder's case) turned black. Robin 5.0 pulled her hood over her ruby-red hair.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

The Bats (Nightwing, Batgirl, Dark Eagle and the Robins) slid through the vents. Miss Martian was in camouflage mode and was density-shifting through. They all had a copy of the blue-prints on their computers and Miss Martian had a mental-image.

_"Miss Martian begin scanning for Wally," _Dark Eagle said through the mind-link.

_"I'm not getting anything, maybe he's not here," _Miss Martian replied.

_"Or unconscious," _said Batgirl.

_"Or worse," _Nightwing said, stoic.

They came to where the vent they were in split into 2, leading to sub-levels 4 and 3.

_"Robins, you go left with Batgirl. Nightwing, Miss Martian and I will go right," _said Dark Eagle.

_"Because left leads to sub-level 3 where Wally is most likely _not _and you don't want us getting into trouble?" _the Girl Wonder said, following Batgirl and the Boy Wonder.

_"It's like you read my mind," _said Dark Eagle _"Now get got,"_

* * *

The Robins and Batgirl slid through the vent. Batgirl stopped at a vent opening.

"Stop," Batgirl hissed.

She dropped a bat-a-rang into the room. It beeped and the security cameras went on loop.

"Batgirl? We're not meant to go in a room unless we find Wally," the Girl Wonder said.

Batgirl ignored her and slid the vent cover off. She slid into the room, followed by the Robins. Batgirl went over to a table. Robin #5 went over to her and looked at the spread. There were Wally's gloves and boots but there was something more disturbing... the Flash Lightning Bolt emblem had been pulled from his uniform.

_"Nightwing, Dark Eagle, Miss Martian! Wally _was _here! We've found his gloves, boots and his Lightning Bolt from his uniform has been ripped off!" _said Batgirl through the mind-link.

_"That adds up with what we've found. Dark Eagle's downloading the information now. Rendezvous with the rest of the Teams outside," _said Nightwing.

_"Okay," _said Batgirl "Let's go," she said, aloud.

* * *

They snuck back outside and joined the Teams.

"I take it you didn't find him?" Aqualad said.

"We found evidence that he _was _here," said Robin #5.

Dark Eagle, Nightwing and Miss Martian appeared.

"C'mon," said Nightwing "We'll analyze the information when we get back to the Watchtower,"

And with that they walked back to the Bio-ship, got in and they headed up to the outer atmosphere.

* * *

**WALLY! WHERE ARE YOU!? I, the writer, don't even know yet! I'll figure it out later...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Following the Evidence

* * *

They docked in the Watchtower loading bay and practically ran to the briefing room. Nightwing brought up the hollo-computer and looked to Dark Eagle. Dark Eagle pushed her sleeve up her arm. There were strips of leather attached to computer systems, wrapped around her lower arm and attached to her glove.

"Now _that's _future technology," said Static.

Dark Eagle took one of the leather-computer strips, the end was a computer plug, and plugged it into the hollo-computer. She brought up a small hollo-screen above her computer-glove and did some typing on it. Computer codes ran along her hollo-screen and the Watchtower's hollo-computer screen. _UPLOAD COMPLETE _appeared on Dark Eagle's hollo-screen. _DOWNLOAD COMPLETE _appeared on the Watchtower hollo-screen. There were over a dozen files. Nightwing opened one. It was the Brain's lab notes.

_X Sous réserve s'est avéré capable de résister à des frottements. La possibilité d'augmenter sa vitesse actuelle a fait ses preuves plausibles._

"What the heck does that mean?" The Flash asked.

"If my high school French is right, I think the Brain was trying to increase Wally's speed. That is if Wally's the 'Subject X' these notes mention," said Nightwing.

They scrolled through the note until they came to a stop...

_X Domaine tenté sa fuite septième. J'ai conclu que X Sous réserve est dangereux pour de nouvelles expérimentations. Il doit être transféré à un autre, plus capable, installation de demain._

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"After 1 week and 2 days of experiments, Wally had tried 7 escape attempts. He was sent to a different facility 2 weeks and 5 days ago," said Dark Eagle.

"Where?" Tigress demanded.

Nightwing clicked through the files.

"In the middle of the Byalian desert," the Bat said "Where Psimon was docked at the time and may still be docked,"

There was a sudden loud crash and everyone turned to look at Tigress. She had punched the concrete wall so hard it had cracked.

"If they've probed Wally's mind..." she growled "they're dead,"

"Okaaaay," said Miss Martian "Let's move you _away _from the wall before you break something, namely your hand," and she pulled Tigress, by her arm, away from the wall.

"Is there any chance Wally's _still _there?" The Flash asked.

"Maybe. If he tried to escape again then probably not but there is a chance," said Nightwing.

"Um... guys?" Archeress spoke up.

"What is it?" Speed Arrow asked his protégé.

"What time is it?" the young archer asked.

"It's around 1 pm, why?" the 5th Robin asked.

"No reason. I was wondering where the Kid Flashes were but now I know," Archeress said.

They all looked at her as they also realized what was going on. Bart and K.F had disappeared, looking back no one was sure if they even came into the briefing room.

"Great. Knowing Bart they're both off somewhere doing whatever," said Blue Beetle "After eating everything in the kitchen,"

"We can go find them," said Robin 5.0, standing beside Archeress "Least we could do,"

"I'm coming with," said Blue Beetle "Scarab says it's illogically irresponsible to leave them unsupervised,"

"Okay," said Robin 5.0 "C'mon, Blue,"

* * *

They walked around the high corridors of the Watchtower. They passed a few Leaguers as they went. Hawkman and Hawkwoman walked past them and got a few words of their conversation.

"Hawkboy would _love _the high ceilings in this place," said Robin #5, without thinking.

Hawkwoman turned around.

"Did you just say Hawk_boy?" _she asked.

Robin#5 blushed with embarrassment. She grabbed Archeress's and Blue Beetle's arms and tugged them along.

"Let's go before I say something else stupid," the Girl Wonder said, pulling her companions around a corner.

* * *

The Kid Flashes were in the Watchtower green room, where the memorial hollo-grams were. K.F was telling Bart about the future he created by going back in time. Not the major stuff, just the part where there wasn't an evil Blue Beetle and no Reach Apocalypse. And Bart was telling his fellow time-traveller about the time-line he had destroyed.

"Man, I'm glad you got rid of your future," said K.F "It doesn't sound crash. Not crash at all,"

"It wasn't," said Bart "Everyone was totally feeling the mode,"

"Mode?" K.F questioned "We've only just started using crash. Although the legercy-members of the Team say asterous,"

That was when Robin the Girl Wonder, Blue Beetle and Archeress walked in.

"Watcha talking about?" Archeress asked.

"The future," said Bart.

Robin #5 glared at K.F.

"What? All I said was there was no Reach Apocalypse and Blue Beetle's a good guy," said K.F "If that's wrong then I'm breaking the law,"

Robin 5.0 slapped him over the head. The speedster grimaced and held the back of his head.

"Robin!" said Archeress "You're one to do that since Hawkman and Hawkwoman just learnt about Hawkboy because of you!"

"Who's Hawkboy?" Blue Beetle asked "Their son or something?"

"Don't ask for answers we can't give you," said Archeress "C'mon Kid Flashes, we came to find you,"

Bart and K.F stood up, K.F ran his fingers through his brown hair and the 2 speedsters were gone in a second.

* * *

"How are we meant to fight against Psimon?" Archeress asked "If he's supposedly more powerful than Psimon Junior, we're doomed,"

They were in the Bio-ship, heading for the lab that they hoped had Wally. They flew over the Logan Animal Sanctuary, heading for the border, and Beast Boy seemed to turn greener.

"Archeress, Miss Martian will be distracting Psimon with a psychic battle," said Dark Eagle "And if it arrises, stick to the techniqus Man Martian taught you about fighting telepaths,"

"Who's Man Martian?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Miss Martian's future protégé, not the point right now," said Dark Eagle.

"So, what's the plan?" Robin the Boy Wonder asked, turning in his chair to look at the older Bats.

Nightwing, Batgirl and Dark Eagle looked at one another.

"Wonder Girl, Zatanna and Robin the Girl Wonder will be with Miss Martian while she distracts Psimon," the Black Mistress started.

"Why?" Wonder Girl asked.

"To protect Miss Martian while she and Psimon telepathically fight, the files we acquired said Devastation and Shimmer are also docked here and they might try to kill M'gann," Dark Eagle continued "Meanwhile Speed Arrow, The Flash and both Kid Flashes will be doing there thing of running around the place, looking for Wally. Lagoon Boy and Aqualad will stay here, piloting the Bio-ship. Batgirl, Bumblebee, Guardian, Rocket and I are look-outs. Tigress and Superboy, you stay here as back-up, just in case,"

"What about me, Beast Boy, Static, Blue Beetle, Robin #3 and Nightwing?" Archeress asked.

"In the event that Wally isn't here, Nightwing and the Boy Wonder will go in and download copies of all imformation they have on him, you, Static, and Beast Boy will provide cover if needed. Blue Beetle will be our eye-in-the-sky," said Dark Eagle "Any questions?"

"2 actually," said Lagoon Boy "Why are you the one making the plans and why do Kaldur and I have to stay behind?"

"I know these places inside and out, that's why I'm making the plans, La'gann," said the Black Mistress.

"And why do me and Kaldur get left behind?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Atlantean, desert," Dark Eagle said, weighing the 2 in her hands "Figure it out,"

Lagoon Boy looked sheepish. Atlanteans were susceptible to high temperatures and they were in a desert.

"Okay, point taken," he said.

"Everyone on bored with my plan?" Dark Eagle asked the large group.

They all nodded.

"Alright then, let's get got," said Dark Eagle, smirking a strangely similar smirk to Nightwing's.

* * *

**How did you like chapter 8? If you liked it please review! And go vote on my poll, unless you're going to vote for Barbara, I'm OBVIOUSLY for Zatanna and Dick! CHALANT! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Status Report

* * *

Using night as their cover, the Teams and Leaguers got into position. They wouldn't know if Miss Martian was successfully distracting Psimon until a telepathic-link was established.

_"Psimon wants revenge on Miss M so bad he hasn't noticed the mind-link!" _Robin the Girl Wonder said through everybody's heads.

_"Now that that's done," _said Dark Eagle, looking through her night-vision binoculars _"Speed Arrow, Flash, Kid Flashes. Go,"_

The speedsters ran from the Bio-ship and across the sand. They were moving so fast the sand didn't even shift beneath their feet. They ran past the solders and vibrated their way through the walls.

_"We're in," _said Speed Arrow _"I'm searching the East side, nothing yet,"_

_"I'm in the North side, there's nothing so far," _said The Flash.

_"There ain't anything here, in the South side," _said K.F.

_"Wally West ain't in the West. Hahaha!" _Bart, Kid Flash, laughed.

_"Hilarious, Kid Flash. Stay whelmed and stay on topic," _said Dark Eagle _"Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Robin, how are you 3 holding up?"_

_"Nothing's happening and it's SUPER boring," _said Zatanna, unknown to everyone she was lying flat in the vent, resting her head on her arms.

_"I agree with Zatanna," _said Robin 5.0.

_"Ditto," _said Wonder Girl _"This is as pointless as look-out duty,"_

_"Hey!" _everyone on look-out duty protested, causing Wonder Girl to cringe.

"So..." said Batgirl, allowed to Dark Eagle "You and Speed Arrow, huh?"

"What?" said Dark Eagle, looking at her fellow Bat.

"You and Speed Arrow. You like him, don't you? It's pretty obvious you're both into one another," said Batgirl.

"Now you sound like Sword-Swipe,"

"Who?"

"Never mind," said Dark Eagle, quickly "And Speed Arrow better be into me..." she saw the look in Batgirl's eyes "he's my unborn child's father,"

"I knew it!" Batgirl said, happily.

"You can't tell anyone my kid's father is Speed Arrow, okay? That could change some things from happening in the future, it might even prevent us from being allowed to date when we were teenagers," said Dark Eagle.

"If there's one thing us Bats are good at it's keeping secrets," said Batgirl, smiling.

_"Shimmer!" _Zatanna suddenly exclaimed into everyone's heads _"Crap,"_

_"Be careful," _Dark Eagle said _"During the Reach Invasion they enhanced her meta-jean, she can disintegrate things with a touch,"_

_"Thanks for the tip," _Zatanna said _"I'll watch out for her- AAAH!" _Zatanna suddenly screamed.

_"Zatanna!" _the Teams and Leaguers shouted.

* * *

Zatanna lent against the wall. Shimmer's hands glowed orange, she smiled and disintegrated 2 boxes for fun. Zatanna snarled and got her bearings. To prevent distractions she dropped out of the mind-link to not hear the desperate pleas of her former team-mates, the Future Team and her current team-mates. Shimmer punched forward at Zatanna but the Magician ducked out of the way. The wall behind where she once was disintegrated.

"Etativel reh!" Zatanna quickly said.

Shimmer hovered above the ground.

"Help!" she shouted "Devastation!"

"Tuhs-pu," Zatanna said.

Shimmer's mouth moved as she spoke but no words came out. She started punching the air, reaching for Zatanna.

"Emit rof a pan," said Zatanna.

Shimmer stopped struggling and went limp, she drifted into a dreamless rest. Zatanna dropped her to the ground and panted (she had never held anyone in a magical-telekinetic hold for so long before). The Magician opened up an empty barrel and managed to get Shimmer in it. She closed the lid, making sure the cap on top was open for air. It was then Zatanna allowed the telepathic-link to go through her.

_"Zatanna? You okay?" _a worried Nightwing said in her head.

_"I'm good. Shimmer's having a nap in an empty fuel barrel though," _said the Magician.

Everyone mentally sighed in relief.

_"Zatanna, Devastation's attacking Miss Martian. Wonder Girl and Robin are having trouble holding her back. Psimon is yet to realize what's happening in the real world. Get there, now," _said Dark Eagle.

_"On it!" _said Zatanna, running into the adjoining room.

Miss Martian floated above the ground, her cape and hair floating around her. Wonder Girl was pushing Devastation back. There was a grappling cord attached to Devastation's tank-top. It went upwards, over an iron beam and Robin the Girl Wonder was holding onto the grappling gun. Robin #5 pulled back on the grappling gun as Wonder Girl pushed forward with Devastation. Zatanna saw what they were doing. They were using the grappling gun as a pullie. Zatanna ran over to the Girl Wonder and helped pull. Seeing Zatanna, Wonder Girl pushed harder and Devastation was pulled upwards and slammed into the wall. The room shook as she hit the wall and the 3 super-heroes fell over. Robin 5.0 hit her head on the ground, rendering her momentarily unconscious...

* * *

_"Daddy! Don't!" a 7-year-old cried._

_"You're not my daughter," the man said, pulling back on the trigger. _

_"NO!" an 11-year-old cried as her father killed her little half-sister. _

_4 times in the chest. Twice in the neck. Once in the head. _

_The 11-year-old cried as her father took his hammer and smashed the dead 7-year-old's collar bones, leaving his signature so the world knew... Danika Ashland was killed by Bone-Crusher._

* * *

"ROBIN!" Wonder Girl shouted "Wake-up!"

Robin #5 opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and she was disoriented. She clenched her fists on the ground and she felt a... heat. Zatanna and Wonder Girl gasped. The Girl Wonder looked down and saw flames flickering over her gloved hands. Robin #5 shook her hands and the flames rolled off and disappeared in the air. Zatanna cautiously gave the Girl Wonder a hand up.

"You have powers?" the Magician said, she meant it as a statement but it came out as a question.

Tears formed in Robin #5's eyes, visible through the slits cut in her mask. She nodded and wiped the tears away before they spilled. Zatanna and Wonder Girl looked at the Girl Wonder, both wondering why they felt sorry for her. Psimon was suddenly thrown across the room and he slammed into a table. He stared into space. Miss Martian lightly landed on the ground and turned to look at her friends.

"He knew Wally's real name but I've erased everything he knew about him," the Martian said "What?" she saw the looks on their faces.

"Y-your uniform..." said Zatanna.

Miss Martian looked down at herself and realized. Her cape, that was usually dark blue, was white and the red of her uniform was white as well. She looked up at her friends.

"I'll explain later, let's go! Psimon won't be any trouble for a while," said Miss Martian "I don't like messing with peoples minds anymore... but Psimon deserved it,"

_"Dark Eagle," _Wonder Girl said through the mind-link.

_"Yes?" _came Dark Eagle's response.

_"We're coming back," _said Zatanna.

_"Wally isn't here. He was for 3 days but he was moved after an escape attempt. I don't know where because Psimon didn't know where," _said Miss Martian.

_"Nightwing, Robin #3, Static, Beast Boy and Archeress are already inside, get out. Now," _the Black Mistress insisted.

* * *

Archeress notched an arrow, she was prepared. Static sat cross-legged on his manhole cover as it hovered, Beast Boy (in a monkey-form) perched on his shoulder. The 2 Bats with them typed away on the computer.

_"Okay, we have all the information on Wally," _said Nightwing _"Let's go!"_

* * *

They all walked into the Bio-ship. Miss Martian, somewhat dreamily, sat down in the captain's seat. Everybody eyed her costume change.

"Um... sis? What's with the new look?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm? O-oh yeah! S-sorry," said Miss Martian "This is what I look like in my mind... it's who I really am... very few Martians have been known to reach this level of telepathic-physical unity,"

"So it's a Martian-thing?" said Superboy "Okay then,"

"That's what Miss Martian wears in the future," said Archeress "When I asked her about it she didn't answer, she went off into a daydream,"

Speed Arrow patted Archeress's blonde/red hair.

"How much information were you able to get?" Dark Eagle asked Nightwing.

Nightwing smirked a smirk that was strangely similar to Dark Eagle's.

"All of it," Robin the Boy Wonder said.

* * *

**I hope chapter 9 was exiting. And about that 'telepathic-physical unity' thing... basically M'gann found inner peace, don't ask me how! Read on! And PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Three Talks with Two Bats and a Speedster

* * *

They arrived back at the Watchtower. There were several other Leaguers. When the Teams and the 3 Leaguers with them walked into the briefing room the Leaguers spotted Miss Martian's new uniform. She flew over to her uncle.

"Guess what happened on the mission," Miss Martian said, smiling with joy.

"M'gann, you are at your peak of telepathic-physical unity," Martian Manhunter said "I am so proud of you," and he hugged his niece.

"What happened?" Batman asked his former protégé.

"Not sure but I think M'gann found inner peace," said Nightwing.

"Are you anywhere closer to finding Wally?" Wonder Woman asked her protégé.

"I think we're closing in. Dark Eagle's pretty good with giving everyone a worthwhile job to do. Even when you're staying behind in the Bio-ship she makes it sound like it's important," said Wonder Girl.

"Oh,_ now _I can see it," Archeress said "She's _totally_ Wonder Woman in the future!"

"I become Wonder Woman?!" said Wonder Girl.

Archeress was about to say something but Speed Arrow covered her mouth.

"We've been revealing more about the future than we would like to say," said Dark Eagle, rubbing the back of her neck.

Wonder Girl smiled but her smile dropped when she saw the nervous look on Robin the Girl Wonder's face. The 2 girls looked at Zatanna. Nightwing and Dark Eagle started work on the information they got from the Byalian base. It was late so everyone was going to bed. Wonder Girl took Robin #5's arm and dragged her down a corridor.

* * *

Zatanna sat in the unfinished, but functioning, Cave rec-room. Wonder Girl and Robin #5 walked in.

"What the heck?" the Girl Wonder asked.

"Your friends don't know about your powers, do they?" Zatanna stated.

"Dark Eagle, Speed Arrow and Archeress do, K.F doesn't..." Robin #5 sighed "my parents... were assassins for the League of Shadows... my dad's in Arkem Asylum and my mom's in Belle Reve... I inherited my powers from my mom..." the Girl Wonder sniffed.

Wonder Girl put her arm around the Girl Wonder.

"I'm sorry," said Zatanna.

"It's okay," Robin 5.0 said "Please don't tell the Teams or the League,"

"We won't... but you should," said Zatanna.

"I'll maybe... possibly... tell the others on my Team... when we get back to the future... maybe," the Girl Wonder said "I just wish I didn't have powers... not _my_ powers anyway,"

Zatanna patted Robin #5's back.

"It's okay, Robin... it's okay," the Magician said "I gotta go now. Bye you 2,"

Zatanna walked out of the room. Wonder Girl looked at Robin 5.0 in the eye.

"Do I really become Wonder Woman?" she asked.

The Girl Wonder sighed. She took her tablet out, tapped on it a few times and showed Wonder Girl.

The picture was of a woman with blonde hair that went halfway down her back was on it. She wore a costume like Diana's only her top was black with a yellow line over the chest and the bottom was yellow with black stars. She had black, knee-high, boots with yellow lines that went from the top to the toe of the boot. She had elbow-high, yellow, gloves that had a white line going from her middle finger to the top of the gloves and golden, metal, bands around half her lower arms. She had a yellow mask with a black outline around the edge and eyes, her eyes showing through. On her hip was a lasso, in her ears were black star earrings and on her head was a black tiara with a simple, yellow, star.

"That's you," said Robin #5 "In a few decades,"

"What's with the mask?" Cassie asked.

"Your secret identity is actually, kinda, famous, you're a fashion designer, so you started wearing a mask so no one could connect the dots," explained the Girl Wonder.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna walked out of the zeta-tube. Zatanna wanted to talk to her boyfriend about something.

"Dickie, can we talk?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, what about?" Dick asked.

"It's all this Wally business. How are you holding up?" the Magician asked.

"I'm good..." the Bat trailed off "I'm good,"

"Dick?" Zatanna said, quietly "Tell me the truth... now, please,"

Sapphire-blue eyes looked into neon-blue eyes as Dick silently pleaded with Zatanna to stop. Her neon-blue eyes stared into his, it pained her because she could see Dick's happy but extremely painful life in his eyes. He sighed and looked away.

"Sometimes it's like a curse," he said, finally "The Flying Graysons, Jason... Wally... and now we know Wally's alive! It's just..."

Zatanna took her boyfriend's hand in her's.

"Dickie... we will get him back and when he learns we're back together he'll make a comment about it taking his death for us to realize he was right and we hadn't stopped caring about each other," the Magician said, giving Dick's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Dick smiled at her, lent over and gently kissed her lips.

"What I ever do to deserve an asterous girl like you?" he said, smiling.

"Ah! The Dick-tonary words return," said Zatanna, smiling back "And a shorter list would be what you _haven't_ done to deserve me,"

Dick laughed, suppressing his natural cackle. Zatanna lent into his side as they walked towards Dick's apartment building.

* * *

K.F sat on the sofa at the Allens. Iris sat next on a chair, slyly looking at him.

"So... K.F... how do you like the past?" she asked.

"Meh... it's okay. I prefer the future because our tech is way more crash," he said.

"You use 'crash' as an adjective like Bart does?" Iris said to the time-traveller "Do you say 'mode' to describe your mood, to?"

"Nah," said K.F "Bart's from 40 years in the future. I'm from just under 30, around 27ish,"

"I see... do we know each other in your future?" Iris asked, K.F looked at her "Sorry, for all the questions. The silence was killing me and I'm a T.V News reporter,"

"Yeah... we do... or we did until, about 2 months ago, you were diagnosed with..." K.F stopped talking and thought the rest of his sentence instead of speaking aloud _"until you were diagnosed with dementia,"_

"Diagnosed with what?" Iris asked, concerned.

"Never mind," K.F said, quickly "That's decades away, don't worry about it,"

Iris did worry but she pushed it aside and didn't ask again (and didn't mention it to Barry, either).

"So... what are your parents like?" Iris asked.

"Dad cleared off when I was 3. My mom's nice, she's cool with making me all the food I need because of my sped-up metabolism," said K.F.

"I'm sorry about your father," said Iris.

"Meh. I hardly remember the guy. He appeared when I was 13 but I slammed the door in his face," said K.F "A decision I don't regret,"

"Oh," said Iris "What's it like working with Speed Arrow and Archeress?"

"One down side! Archeress doesn't have super-speed like her brother, and he already has a quiver on his back, so I have to give her piggy-back rides to where the action is," said K.F "We're still working out the kinks in our partnership. She's only been Archeress for 7 months,"

* * *

**Chapter 10 will probably have action in it! I'll try to make it exiting! PLEEEEEEEEASE read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cadmus Labs part 1

* * *

When the Teams returned to the Watchtower briefing room, Nightwing and Dark Eagle were at the hollo-computer. They said they had set the computer to translate the files from Byalian to English the night before and when it was done they should get a location. In the mean time they were translating it with the little Byalian they knew. Dark Eagle was straining her mind, trying to remember what a word meant in English when there was a beeping from her utility belt. She took out the time-worp communicator and pressed a button to receive the signal.

"Hey Wonder Woman," the Black Mistress said.

Cassie looked up from where she stood with her boyfriend, knowing the 'Wonder Woman' Dark Eagle was talking to was her.

"Dark Eagle," came a mature version of Cassie's voice "Have you been in the past 3 days now?"

"Yeah. Remember everything is consistent. 3 days to us is also 3 days to you," said the Black Mistress "Why'd you ask?"

"Man Martian and Superwoman are coming. Prepare yourself," said the Future Wonder Woman.

"Wait... What?!" exclaimed Dark Eagle but the communication went dead.

"What's wrong?" Speed Arrow asked, walking into the room.

"Man Martian and Superwoman are coming! Wonder Woman just called to tell me!" said Dark Eagle.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked, density-shifting into the room, still wearing her white-and-navy uniform.

"2 people from the future are coming. Man Martian and Superwoman," said Speed Arrow.

"Those 2 are coming?" said K.F, walking into the room with Robin #5 and Archeress.

"Yep," said Dark Eagle.

A time-vortex suddenly opened up and a woman walked out with a green man. The woman had ebony hair that went down her back, a crimson-red leather jacket, black crop-top with the Super S on it, crimson-red mini-skirt, black knee-high combat boots and had dark eye-shadow and dark red lips, a thin red bandana around her head. The man was, of course, green with a black cape with a red interior and a hood, black short-sleeved t-shirt with a red stripe on it like a sash and one around his waist, black trousers, black combat boots with red souls, black fingerless gloves with red knuckles, inky-black hair and a domino mask with red eyes.

"Hey," the woman said, waving vaguely "Wonder Woman left it kinda late to tell you we were coming, didn't she?"

"That's Wondy for you," said the man.

Speed Arrow was infront of him in an instant, greeting his friend.

"Who the heck are you?" Superboy asked, alerting everyone to his presence.

"I'm Man Martian and this is Superwoman," said the man.

M'gann hovered over to him.

"Hi," she said "It's good to meet you,"

"You to, M'gann," he said, laughter escaping through his voice.

"What's with the domino mask?" M'gann asked "If you can shape-shift then..."

"I had an over-protective mother," said Man Martian.

* * *

They spoke and introduced for a while until the computer announced the translation was complete. Nightwing took one look at the location and he bowed his head.

"Nightwing?" Zatanna asked "What's wrong?"

"Why?" he said "Why does it always end at Cadmus?"

* * *

Archeress, K.F, both Robins and Wonder Girl wandered around Cadmus with the tour group. The genetics lab was now public about geonomorphs and gave public tours to anyone who'd pay. The undercover super-heroes scoped the place out. They relayed information through a mind-link, made stronger by the combined forces of Miss Martian, Man Martian and Superwoman (Superwoman had said her and her brother, Super-Ace, had been exposed to radiation, enhancing their meta-jeans, and Superman, i.e Conner, and Miss Martian saved them, explaining their Kryptonian abilities and her telepathy). Robin the Girl Wonder eyed a camera.

_"The camera in the North corridor is down," _she said to her comrades in the Bio-ship.

_"So is the one in the North West," _said Superboy, from the group he, Rocket and Aqualad were with.

_"Understood. That's 7 cameras down in total," _said Dark Eagle.

_"You children should be smarter than to use a telepathic-link where a geonomorph is," _said a voice.

_"Doublex?!" _said Superboy.

_"Indeed Superboy. I assume you are here for Mr Wallace West?" _Doublex asked.

_"What do you know about Wally?" _Archeress asked.

_"As much as you do, young archer, but not as personally," _said the geonomorph _"He is in the lower levels of Cadmus... in a pod like Match once was,"_

_"Once?" _K.F wondered.

_"Since Geonomorph City was destroyed Cadmus officials have kept a close eye on me. I can only give you one piece of advise,"_

_"What?" _said Dark Eagle.

_"Beware the Kryptonite," _and with that Doublex dropped out of their mind-link.

* * *

Superwoman and Miss Martian (who had reluctantly shape-shifted her white-and-navy uniform back to red-and-black, for the time being) silently slid through the vents with Dark Eagle and Nightwing. Aqualad, Rocket, Batgirl, Guardian and Bumblebee were look-outs. Blue Beetle was their eye-in-the-sky again. Wonder Girl, Archeress, Beast Boy, the Robins and the Kid Flashes were back-up. Tigress piloted the Bio-ship, Lagoon Boy keeping her company. Speed Arrow had a sniper position on a roof-top. The Flash was with Zatanna and Superboy, waiting in the trees for their signal to join Superwoman, Miss Martian, Dark Eagle and Nightwing. Man Martian had shape-shifted into one of the guards and had set the working security cameras on loop.

_"The cameras are no longer a problem," _he said.

Superwoman, Miss Martian, Dark Eagle and Nightwing slid out of the vent and walked down the corridor, heading for the express elevator. They ducked behind a corner when scientists walked out of it but they went into a room moments later. The heroes ducked below the windows in the doors and made their way to the elevator.

_"Zatanna, Flash, Superboy, your turn," _said Superwoman.

Zatanna spoke a spell and they were teleported to the rest of the squad inside. Superboy and Superwoman pried the doors open. Dark Eagle and Nightwing shot grappling-guns at the ceiling of the shaft and they steadily descended down. Superboy and Superwoman jumped across the shaft, going from the ledges of each floor. Miss Martian hovered down. Zatanna did a spell and a yellow circle appeared under her and Flash and the 2 descended down the shaft. Soon, Dark Eagle's and Nightwing's grappling cords ran out, Dark Eagle hung a few feet below.

"Etativel em," she murmured.

She rewound her cord, the black energy radiated off her and she hovered down beside Miss Martian. Nightwing caught a ride on Zatanna's magic circle, putting his grappling-gun away.

_"Wally is apparently on sub-level 52," _said Nightwing.

They finally came to a stop and Superboy and Superwoman pried the doors open. It led to a bazar looking hallway. Nightwing thought back to when he first saw it. He smiled at the memory.

_"Miss M, can you sence Wally?" _Nightwing asked.

There was silence in the mind-link until...

_"YES! WALLY'S HERE!" _Miss Martian exclaimed _"But it's very faint, which means he's unconscious,"_

The mind-link was filled with cheers of relief and joy.

* * *

They came to heavy doors. It said 'Project Exeleration' on it. Nightwing hacked the computer-pad and the doors slid apart. The 7 heroes ran into the room and gasped. Lying in a Cadmus Pod, in a tattered uniform, was Wally!

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! HAHAHA! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Please review, follow and favourite this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cadmus Labs part 2

* * *

Wally was strapped into the pod by metal bands around his ankles and wrists. They sent electrical currents up his arms and legs. He seemed blurry and the heroes realized he was vibrating.

"Wally!" The Flash exclaimed.

Wally's head lolled and bent up, his eyes opening to reveal terrified, emerald, eyes. The Team, 2 time-travellers and Leaguers gasped... he was awake! Nightwing hacked the control pad and the electricity was turned off, the pod and the metal bands opened. Wally fell forward and The Flash caught him.

"B-Barry?" Wally stuttered "N-no way! Th-this c-can't be r-real!"

"Wally! It's really me! Your uncle! This is real!" said the older speedster "We're getting you outta here!"

Wally looked at him with miserable eyes. Dark Eagle bent down beside them and took something out of her utility-belt. Wally cringed.

"It's alright, Wally," the Black Mistress soothed.

"Who _are_ you?" Wally asked.

"My name's Dark Eagle. Me and my Team came from the future to make sure you're found alive," she said.

She put the thing from her utility-belt to Wally's neck and pressed a button. There was a hissing noise and the green liquid inside disappeared. Wally groaned and stood up.

"Wally? Are you feeling okay?" The Flash asked his nephew.

"No... I ache and I feel like I'm having the worst hang-over of my life! And I've had a few," Wally replied, he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Dark Eagle "Thanks... um, Dark Eagle was it?"

"That's me," the Black Mistress said "That injection I just gave you has counteracted the effects of some of the experiments performed on you,"

"Now let's get you outta here, Wally," said Nightwing.

The heroes walked towards the door but an alarm went off!

"I thought Man Martian disabled the alarms!" Miss Martian shouted.

"He did!" Superwoman shouted.

The side-doors slid open and guards ran in, surrounding them with Apocalyptian weapons. Lex Luthor walked in, followed by Mercy who was dragging Man Martian by his cape.

"Pathetic," Luthor said.

Man Martian looked up wearily.

"All it took was a home-firework to creat the heat needed to take down your friend here," he gestured to the hybrid.

Dark Eagle slid her tonfa from her belt, holding the handles and spun them, she pressed a button on the handles and the tonfa sparked with electricity. Nightwing took out his escrima sticks.

_"Little help here!" _Superwoman thought to the outside squads.

Almost a whole second passed but when it did 3 blurs appeared. Both Kid Flashes came to a halt, Robin the Girl Wonder and Archeress slid off their backs. Speed Arrow came to a halt, notching an arrow and aiming at Luthor. Tigress slid off of Speed Arrow's back and pointed her cross-bow. Robin #5 took out her tessen and her signature flames flickered over the dark red frames.

"How do you set your tessen on fire, Robin?" K.F asked.

"Technology," answered the Girl Wonder _"Super-powers," _she thought.

"Well now," said Luthor.

Mercy threw Man Martian over to them. He wearily stood up, Miss Martian supported him.

"Let's be going now," said Luthor.

He and his guards walked out of the room. Mercy turned around to leave. She suddenly spun round and fired an energy ball at the ceiling. Miss Martian automatically reached out her hands to telekinetically catch the falling rocks but the weight pushed her onto her back. Man Martian looked up and the rocks that fell slid off an invisible shield made by the world's strongest telekinetic mind. Everyone huddled together. Man Martian started to sway where he stood, holding the sides of his head in pain. Miss Martian stood up and started to telekinetically help. A dome of stone soon covered them. The Martians stopped using their telekinesis as the dome supported itself. Man Martian fell back.

"M'att!" Speed Arrow exclaimed, catching his best friend.

* * *

Miss Martian telepathically started helping Man Martian regain his strength. There was a cracking noise and lights appeared. Everyone looked at the Bats, they had glow-sticks in their hands.

"Now what?" K.F asked "We speedsters can vibrate outta here, Miss Martian and Man Martian can density-shift out,"

"And I'm not strong enough to teleport everyone else," said Zatanna.

"And I can't teleport full stop!" added Dark Eagle "And this dome is self-supporting so Superboy and Superwoman can't punch their way out,"

"What we really need to do is get Wally outta here. K.F, Kid Flash can you vibrate him out?" Nightwing said.

"I don't need them to," said Wally "They increased my speed... I'm faster than The Flash now and I can vibrate outta here by myself,"

They all looked at him. They wondered how they could _all _escape.

"Artemis why are you still Tigress?" Wally spoke up.

"I rejoined the Team as Tigress. I feel ashamed to say it but after your supposed 'death' I needed some distance," Tigress said to her husband.

Wally took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So who are you guys?" he asked the time-travellers.

"I'm Speed Arrow, these are my protégés Kid Flash and Archeress," said the Fastest Archer Alive.

"As you know I'm Dark Eagle," said the Black Mistress "and this is Robin the Girl Wonder,"

"We're from nearly 30 years in the future and we came back in time to help find you," said K.F "And call me K.F to avoid confusion with Bart,"

"So you really did become the second Kid Flash?" said Wally "That's great Bart,"

"Thanks," said Kid Flash, beaming.

"If Man Martian would wake-up then he could use his cellularkinesis to make a doorway through the rocks before we run out of oxygen," said Kid Flash "Miss Martian, how's Man Martian doing?"

"Using that much brain power took it outta him," she said "H-he says he's to week to use cellularkinesis let alone _tele_kinesis,"

Man Martian sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Youch, that hurt," he croaked, he unintentionally read Wally's mind "My name's Man Martian, Wally. It used to be Boy Martian but I'm now 25 not a teenager anymore,"

"Why'd you read my mind?" Wally asked.

"I've had my powers for _15 years! 15!_ And telepathy was my very first but I'm still getting the hang of it," the half-Martian said.

"When'd you join the Team?" Zatanna asked, becoming interested.

"I was 13. The stupid Martian Council tried to telepathically kill my mom because I'm half-Martian half-human... I sensed brain-activity and revived her... they let me return to Earth on the condition I became a super-hero,"

"The Martian Council is pretty harsh," said Miss Martian "What about you lot?"

"Meta-jean got enhanced by stress," said Speed Arrow "I was crap at hand-to-hand combat and Tigress caught me playing Darts with Dark Eagle so she taught me to shoot... I was 10-years-old,"

"Back then I was Robin the First Girl Wonder," said Dark Eagle "I was 10-years-old as well... Redbeak, this era's Robin, saw my agility and stamina and I became his protégé,"

"Me and my mom witnessed Speed Arrow trying to take down a gang. His bow and quiver got knocked out of his hands and he started relying on his super-speed," said Archeress "I saw a gangster coming up behind him, so I grabbed his bow and an arrow and fired. Knocked the guy out and now I'm here,"

This story was partially true. It did happen and Tigress had been there but it wasn't why she became Archeress, call that a family tradition.

"It was 7 months ago," said Speed Arrow.

"I made the mistake of going into an unauthorized room and _boom! _Explosion. 6 weeks in hospital. When I got out I discovered my super-speed and now I'm Kid Flash," said K.F.

* * *

There was silence for a few minutes and the heroes started feeling the effect of the lack of air.

"Why'd I even let you come out, into the field, with us, babe?" Speed Arrow said, his eyes fixed on Dark Eagle.

"What do you mean, Speedy?" the Black Mistress asked.

Speed Arrow gave her a look.

"I think I know what he means," said Zatanna "Something or rather _someone _that will happen in a few months?"

"Oh yeah," said Dark Eagle "I forgot I was a month along, can you believe that?"

"Okay, so our priorities are getting Wally, Dark Eagle, Robin, Archeress and both Kid Flashes outta here," said Nightwing.

"Nothing is more important than saving the lives of children and pregnant woman," said The Flash, in a week joking tone.

"No. We all have to make it outta here!" said Dark Eagle.

"Why?" said Tigress.

"Because..." Speed Arrow looked to Dark Eagle, who nodded "If you die we'll never be born,"

"WHAT!?" they shouted.

Then, to everyone's shock, Dark Eagle took her domino mask off. She had deep, sapphire, eyes... very familiar ones...

"My real name is Mary... Mary _Grayson," _she left out the 'West' part "In the future... Nightwing's my father... _that's _how I really met Redbeak, Dad introduced us when I found out he was Nightwing when I was 10,"

Everyone stared at Nightwing, who had gone pale. The question of 'Who's your mother?' on his mind (as well as on Zatanna's).

"That means the kid your carrying is..." he begun.

"... your grandchild," Dark Eagle said.

Speed Arrow reached up, flicked his hood off and took his mask off, revealing grey eyes.

"My name's William West, Will for short... I'm Wally's and Tigress's 4th kid," he said.

Archeress reached up and pulled her mask off, revealing delicate freckles she was bound to grow out of.

"And I'm their 5th, Isabelle Artemis West, Izzy for short," the young archer said.

Tigress looked at Robin #5.

"That's why there was an unexplainable awkwardness when you were at my house," she said to the Girl Wonder "because Izzy was seeing her 2 oldest brothers back when they were tiny," said Tigress and Robin #5 nodded.

"So who are you 4?" Wally asked the unexplained time-travellers.

"My name's M'att Th'hoo Miller... the half-human son of Martian Manhunter... I'm Miss M's cousin," Man Martian said, his domino mask disappearing.

"I'm Miranda Kent. Super-Ace is Cameron Kent," said Superwoman.

Robin #5 took off her mask.

"I'm Lauren Bennett," said the Girl Wonder "Nightwing's ward,"

"You know of a second Zatara... his first name is Giovanni and he's Zatanna's son," said Dark Eagle "If you guys die... we'll never be born,"

The group of heroes were quiet for a few more minutes... all _definitely _feeling the effect of the lack of oxygen. Finally Robin -Lauren- stood up.

"Laur? What are you doing?" Dark Eagle wheezed.

"I don't care if I have to explain this to the rest of the Future Team later," she said and flames flickered around her hands "I'm hoping I can melt us outta here before my fire eats the rest of the air,"

The Girl Wonder pressed her flaming hands against the rocks and they started glowing with heat. Man Martian got up and started using his cellularkinesis to move particles so she didn't have to melt as much. Zatanna started breathing heavily. Nightwing wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as the Magician wheezed into his shoulder. Soon Archeress and Wally started, followed by Tigress and both Kid Flashes. Superwoman, Superboy and The Flash stared as well as Dark Eagle. Miss Martian was as far away from the flames as possible but she eventually passed out. Speed Arrow wiped his forehead with his arm and started wheezing to. Soon Lauren started, followed by a weakening Man Martian.

"The heat," he wheezed "C'mon! I can sense we're almost done!"

"If that's true then everyone just hold on!" encouraged Dark Eagle.

Zatanna suddenly went limp in Nightwing's arms.

"Zee!" he shook her "C'mon! Stay with it!"

In the same order people started to wheeze, people started passing out, except Dark Eagle. She watched Man Martian collapse and her protégé push hard against the bubbling wall as the heat and lack of oxygen started to take its toll. Just as Lauren pushed through, Dark Eagle's vision became blurry, light, the figures of the Team and League as well as the rushing of air hit her... Dark Eagle passed out as well.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far! Next chapter will probably be the last but after the story ends I'm gonna follow it but with some one-shots like I did last time. Please review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

* * *

Dark Eagle wearily opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She felt someone shake her shoulder and someone shouting at her.

"Mary!?"

Dark Eagle rubbed her eyes and sat up, taking in sharp breaths. She saw Speed Arrow next to her, his arm slid around her shoulders. The Black Mistress looked around her. She was lying on a bed in the Watchtower med-bay. Everyone who had almost suffocated and their ex-mentors were there. Wally was sitting up, his legs hanging off the bed and he was wearing a pristine uniform.

"Ow! My head hurts," Dark Eagle groaned, rubbing the crook of her nose.

She realized she wasn't wearing her mask and looked around the room, realizing none of her team-mates had their masks on. Robin -Lauren- was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, her head bent and her hands between her legs. Mary -Dark Eagle- could see the look in the Girl Wonder's eyes. Mary slid off the bed and lent down beside her sister.

"What's wrong, Laur?" the Black Mistress asked.

"My powers..." she murmured.

"Where'd you get them?" K.F asked.

Everyone looked at the Girl Wonder. Lauren bowed her head and screwed her eyes shut. Mary put an arm around her.

"Have you ever heard of Silvia Ashland? You know, Ash-Maker?" said Lauren "And her insane ex-boyfriend, Bone-Crusher?"

"Yeah? I also know how Bone-Crusher and Ash-Maker had a daughter, Sabrina Ashland, then Ash-Maker cheated on Bone-Crusher and had Danica Ashland," said K.F "And I know Bone-Crusher found out about the affair after Ash-Maker was put away and..."

"...and murdered Danica when she was 7, right in front of Sabrina, who was 11," said Lauren "and Sabrina hasn't been seen since,"

"I knew that to, so what does that have to do with you?" K.F asked.

"Lauren Bennett is an alias," said Lauren "I- I'm really Sabrina Ashland,"

"WHAT!?" K.F shouted.

"Dark Eagle found me crying over my sister's body the night she died... she took me to the Batcave where Man Martian did a mind-scan, confirming I don't want to be a League of Shadows assassin like my parents..." said Lauren "I became Robin a year later to catch my dad,"

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" K.F asked.

"Speed Arrow and Archeress know and Dark Eagle, Nightwing, Zatara and Zatanna of course... I'll tell the rest of our Team when we get home," said Lauren, curling up on her chair.

"She's like the Tigress of her generation of Team," said Nightwing.

"So you're our kids in the future?" said Tigress, changing the subject.

"Yep," said Dark Eagle, there was a beeping from her utility-belt and she turned on the time-worp communicator "Dad?" she said, bewildered.

"I'm guessing you've just got saved from almost suffocating?" said the crackly voice.

"Yep," repeated his daughter "What now?"

"Hand the time-worp communicator over to my 19-year-old self," said the Future Nightwing.

"We need to talk to our past selves only. You lot need to leave the med-bay," came the Future Tigress's voice "Kids, put your masks back on and get outta there!"

"Yes, Mom," Speed Arrow murmured.

Dark Eagle passed the time-worp communicator to the Past Nightwing. Her and the rest of the Future Team replaced their masks and walked out of the room.

* * *

The Team was waiting outside of the med-bay. They looked up when the Future Team walked out.

"What's going on?" Wonder Girl asked, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Nothing. They're just talking to their future selves over the time-worp communicator," said Dark Eagle.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're not at liberty to tell you that," said K.F, smirking.

"It's confidential," said Robin #5.

Guardian suddenly ran over to them, panting as he bent over.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"W-we n-need..." he panted "Get the rest of the Team and get to the briefing room, ASAP!"

Nightwing walked out of the med-bay and handed the time-worp communicator back to Dark Eagle, he was followed out by the rest of the Team and the Leaguers.

"Nightwing!" Guardian exclaimed "Th-there's-"

"We know," Nightwing said "C'mon. The Future Me said it was important,"

* * *

They all ran into the briefing room. A hollo-screen was up and Lex Luthor was on it.

"Luthor," Superboy snarled.

The Teams and Leaguers stood at attention. Beast Boy refused the urge to smile when he saw Wally step beside Nightwing.

"Hello... you seem to have something of mine," said Luthor, eyeing Wally "Hello Project Exeleration,"

"I'm _not _a _project!" _Wally hissed.

"Very well... Wallace," said Luthor "As you have guessed I know Kid Flash's secret identity. The G-gnomes did some... research... and I learnt a lot more," said the mad man.

"Yeah right!" hissed Blue Beetle.

"Yes. Right," tormented Luthor "For example... oh, I don't know... Nightwing's real name is Richard John Grayson, Dick for short, perhaps?"

This took everyone by surprise. You could see Nightwing's eyes widen behind his domino mask.

"Which makes Batman the boy's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. Thus making the second Robin the deceased Jason Todd, yet another ward. And that makes the current Robin Timothy Drake!" said Luthor.

The Teams were shocked. Robin #3 and Nightwing looked at each other with worry. No one spoke until...

"Nightwing's name is Dick?" said Blue Beetle, out of the blue (excuse the pun).

"Yes..." said Luthor "and I now know Superboy's name is Conner Kent and that Miss Martian's human alias is Megan Morse and..."

"Stop!" Batman hissed "What do you want?"

"Return Project Exelaration to me, at Cadmus, or your secret identities become public knowledge!" threatened Luthor.

"WHAT?!" everyone there shouted.

"As we speak a count-down has been initiated on every T.V, computer and jumbo-tron in the world! And when it hits zero... you'll all be famous for a _different _reason," said Luthor and the screen went dead.

The heroes looked at each other. Batman brought up a hollo-keyboard and started typing. He brought up security footage of several different public screens, all were black with a red count-down.

"What are we gonna do?" Beast Boy said, his eyes looking to the Future Team.

"To be honest I'm just trying to remember if we covered anything like this in history class back in high school," said Speed Arrow "Dark Eagle? You got anything?"

"Now I regret skipping class," said the Black Mistress "I got nothing,"

"Duh!" said Robin #5 "We stop the broadcast of their secret identities!"

"But if we do Luthor will only try again," said Aqualad.

"Not if I erase his memory of our identities," said Miss Martian.

Batman typed at the hollo-computer again, a hollo-graphic world map appeared with red dots across it.

"I've pinpointed where the main broadcast points are. If you take them out while Miss Martian erases Luthor's memory we should be in the clear," said the Dark Knight.

"Miss M will need cover," said Man Martian "I'm going with her,"

"So am I," said Superboy.

So they split into squads. Robin the Boy Wonder with Robin the Girl Wonder. Wonder Girl and Archeress. Blue Beetle and Kid Flash (Bart). Beast Boy with Static. K.F with Batgirl. Guardian with Lagoon Boy and The Flash. Bumblebee with Superwoman. Tigress with Wally (no one was stopping Wally from going). Nightwing and Zatanna. Dark Eagle with Speed Arrow. And, finally, Aqualad with Rocket.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last then I'm gonna write some follow-up stories like I did last time. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Endgame part 1

* * *

**GOTHAM_CITY**

People looked up at the News bord with the countdown and the words _THE IDENTITIES OF YOUR HEROES IN... _on it.

"LOOK!" someone shouted.

People looked up to see not only the Boy Wonder but also a girl in a Robin uniform swinging in on grappling guns. They jumped onto the top of the building and disappeared.

On the top of the building was a T.V tower with a LexCorp device attached. The Boy Wonder shot a grappling gun at it and rewound the cord, ripping the device from the tower. The Girl Wonder caught it and smoke appeared as she melted it in her hand. They looked over the edge of the building to see the News screen had gone to static.

"Gamma Squad to Watchtower, we've taken out the Gotham transmission. It's some kinda LexCorp device," said Robin #3, pressing the comm in his ear.

"What does it look like?" Batman asked from the Watchtower.

"Can't remember. The Girl Wonder melted it," said the Boy Wonder.

"Sorry," said the Girl Wonder, not sounding sorry at all.

* * *

**CENTRAL_CITY**

Blue Beetle flew low so he was next to Kid Flash (Bart).

"Scarab says the signals coming from the Central City News station," said Blue Beetle.

"Hey! That's where Grandma Iris works!" said Kid Flash "C'mon!"

They sped up and Kid Flash came to a skidding stop as Blue Beetle landed. Iris was outside with a News crew as they watched workers try to take back control of their T.V tower.

"Look! It's Kid Flash and Blue Beetle!" someone shouted.

The 2 super-heroes looked at each other, wordlessly confirming a plan, and nodded. Blue Beetle flew up and his hands morphed to a sonic cannon. Kid Flash ran up the side of a building and waved his arms.

"Blue! I'm open!" he shouted.

Blue Beetle fired a single wave of sonic sound. It knocked the LexCorp device off the tower. It went flying and Kid Flash had to jump to the nabouring building to catch it. He dropped it and smashed it under his foot.

"Bats! Central City transmission stopped," said Kid Flash, pressing a button on his lightning bolt head-wear.

"What does it look like?" Batman asked.

"Right now? A smashed computer. It _did_ look like a pod thingy," said the speedster.

Batman sighed before ending the communication with Kid Flash.

* * *

**STAR_CITY**

People stared at the jumbo-tron in the Star City stadium. It counted down. No one noticed the leather-wearing archer who fired an arrow at the screen. Calcifying foam bubbled over the screen, making the people present groan in disappointment. Wonder Girl came flying over and landed behind the screen. She found the LexCorp device and threw it down to Archeress. Archeress notched an exploding arrow.

"This is for messing with my dad!" she said.

The arrow flew up and the arrow-head met the device. People screamed in shock as the arrow exploded on impact.

"Delta Squad to Watchtower. The device is destroyed," said Wonder Girl, pressing her comm-link.

"Understood," said Batman.

* * *

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Never realized how wet it is in the UK," said Beast Boy.

When they had arrived it had only just stopped raining so Static hovered on his manhole cover, above the wet ground. The people stared at the green boy and hovering boy.

"How do you think I feel?" said Static "One drop of water and my powers are kaputt!"

"What does 'kaputt' even mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not sure," said Static. **(Kaputt; German for 'broken')**

"Look!" Beast Boy shouted.

Hovering above the city was a blimp with a count-down mounted on the side. The 2 super-heroes didn't recognize the brand of soda it was meant to be advertising.

"I'll short-surcet the screen. You take care of the device," said Static.

Beast Boy shape-shifted into a bird (earning them even more stares), Static stood up on his manhole cover and they flew up, towards to blimp, Static leaving a trail of electricity.

Static focused and shot electricity at the screen. The count-down blurred and it went to static. Beast Boy landed on top of the screen, wobbled when he shape-shifted to human again and grabbed the device. He threw it in the air and Static sent electricity after it, destroying the device as it hit. Beast Boy shape-shifted to a bird and landed on Static's manhole cover before shape-shifting back to human.

"Does this look like a taxi to you?" Static asked, annoyed because he was already having trouble supporting his own weight, let alone Beast Boy's.

"No. It's way to flat and circle-y," said the shape-shifter.

Static tipped his manhole cover, electrically locking himself to it, and Beast Boy slipped off. The shape-shifter shape-shifted into a bird again and glared at Static.

"Watchtower," said Static, pressing his comm "the London transmission is down. Great Britain won't be learning your identities today,"

**(the whole 'taxi' thing I got from Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, I was thinking about it when I was writing)**

* * *

**SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA**

K.F (Jared) sped along the streets of Sydney, holding Batgirl bridal-style.

"How old are you again?" she asked.

"15," K.F responded.

"And you're strong enough to carry me?" the Bat said in surprise.

"I'm stronger than I look," said K.F "That and you're lighter than the average 18-year-old,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Batgirl.

"Hold on! I'm nearing the speed of sound!" K.F shouted over the wind.

Batgirl tightened her grip and there was a loud _boom! _as they broke the sound barrier.

They came to a sudden stop at the foot of a building with a huge screen. There was guards so they weren't going to be going through the front door.

"I can't run _that _far up a wall! My speed's crash but not _that _crash!" said the speedster.

"And my grappling cord isn't long enough," said Batgirl but she took a grappling gun out anyway.

"So what are we gonna go?" K.F asked.

"Hold on," Batgirl said, firing her grappling gun and grabbing K.F's hand before it was to late.

They both shot up. K.F shrieked a little, out of surprise, and grabbed onto Batgirl's hand with his free one.

"Get ready to run!" Batgirl said.

Just before Batgirl's grappling cord ran out she launched K.F upwards and the speedster started running up the side of the building. Using window ledges to prevent himself from falling (because, if he did, it was a loooooong way down). He clambered onto the roof and found himself only a few feet away from the device. But there was something... or some_one _unexpected... A guard smoking cigarettes spotted him.

"Hey! You! Stop!" he shouted, dropping his cigarette and speaking with an Australian accent.

K.F started vibrating... but not to faze vibrate through something... he vibrated at his own frequency (one not even Speed Arrow could vibrate at). The guard took a few steps forward. In an instant K.F sprung forward... and disappeared in thin air. The guard stood still, in shock.

"I'm going to forget I saw that," he said, after a few seconds.

"You should!" said K.F.

The guard turned around to see the boy coming back into existence behind him, slowly becoming visible. As soon as K.F's feet touched the ground he was 100% there and had his black-gloved hands on the device.

"How did you-" the guard stammered.

"I can vibrate my molecules at a frequency that allows me to skip a few seconds a head in time depending on how much I want to get from point A to point B," said K.F, quickly "I gotta go now!"

In a red-and-black blur the speedster was through the door and running down the stairs. The guard rubbed his forehead and looked at the box of cigarettes in his hand before putting it in his pocket to be thrown out later.

K.F came to a skidding stop outside of the building. He handed to device to Batgirl, who was safely back on the ground. She reached into her utility-belt and took her hand out, a bat-a-rang in between each finger, and she started clawing at the machine, it sparked before shutting down.

"Bats, this is Mega Squad. The device is down," Batgirl said, pressing on her comm.

"Understood," said Batman.

* * *

**MINNEAPOLIS**

Guardian, Lagoon Boy and The Flash zeta'd to Minneapolis. Lagoon Boy was bitter about being a part of the only 3-person squad and said he could take care of _one_ device without anyone's help. Which got on Guardian and The Flash's nerves.

"Neptune's beard! Aren't I trusted alone?!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed.

"La'gann, calm down!" said The Flash "You're getting on my nerves!"

Lagoon Boy grunted and Guardian sighed. They looked up at the News screen mounted on the side of the building. But this one was different. The count-down was a small box in the corner of the screen and the rest was G. Gordon Godfrey, ranting as always! The background was wierd... Then they realized he was on the street, in front of the building, and ranting LIVE!

"Weeeell! It's about time! The truth of the Justice League! Did _you _know about their little 'Team'? People are calling it the Young Justice Team! HA! I don't think so! Soon, though... SOON they won't be able to hide behind masks! SOON! WE'LL KNOW THE TRUTH!" Godfrey shouted, then spotted the 3 heroes "Weeeell! The Flash, Guardian and Lagoon Boy! Here to keep the truth hidden?"

They looked at one another. The Flash disappeared in a red-and-yellow blur.

"Sorry, no cameras," said Lagoon Boy, crushing the camera lence in his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Godfrey shouted.

The Flash reappeared with the device and placed it on the ground.

"All yours Guardian," said the speedster.

Guardian bent down and smashed the device with his armored lower-arm and the News screen turned to static.

* * *

**METROPOLIS**

The device was on the very top of a T.V tower. Bumblebee shrunk down and flew upwards. She fired her stingers where the device and T.V tower met, trying to dislodge it. She sighed, wiped the sweat from her forehead, flew down and grew back to normal size.

"It ain't working!" she said "And the T.V tower's to fragile for you to super-jump up there without risk of breaking it, Miranda,"

The super looked up at the device. She thought back to when she was 12... she had time-travelled back in time... and Wolf had saved her from Teekl...

"Right now, Bumblebee," she said, clenching her fists "I'm not Miranda... I'm Superwoman!"

She jumped up, some of the T.V workers that were watching the scene wolf-wistled, earning glares from Bumblebee. Superwoman started falling down, she caught onto the device as she passed it and her and the device hit the ground, leaving a crater in the concrete. Superwoman held the device up and Bumblebee took it. She put it on the ground and fired her stingers. The device was scorched but still working. Superwoman stood up and stamped on it. It sparked a moment but completely shut down.

"Nice one Mir-" Bumblebee stopped herself and Superwoman straightened up "_Super_woman!"

* * *

**FLORIDER**

"Sun, sand, sea! We should _totally _take the boys here, babe!" Wally said to his wife as he carried her bridal-style to the device "They would _love _it!"

"Wally! I need to tell you something!" Tigress said.

"What?"

"According to something the Future Team said when they first arrived..." Tigress tightened her grip as they broke the sound barrier "according to what they said our 3rd son, Speed Arrow and Archeress's older brother, is conseaved in about 3 months!" she said and she looked up at his face.

Wally smiled at her, his emerald eyes glinting under his red goggles.

"Can't wait," he said, smirking as he sped up to a speed no one thought he'd ever reach.

The Florider zeta-tube was to far from the device, Tigress could take it out alone but she needed Wally to get her there in time!

They came to a skidding stop. Tigress took out her cross-bow, slid her hand in her belt and took out a small, orange-and-black, dart-like-arrow. She placed it in her cross-bow and pointed her weapon. Tigress closed one eye and took aim. The device was attached to a T.V tower that was on top of a public screen. Tigress pulled back on her cross-bow trigger and the dart-arrow shot out. It sliced through the air and hit where the device met the T.V tower, separating the two. The device fell to the ground and smashed to pieces. Tigress turned to look at her husband and was met with a warm embrace.

"I missed you!" Wally said.

"I missed you, too!" said Tigress.

"I love you," said Wally.

"I love you, too!" cried Tigress, resting her head on Wally's yellow covered shoulder.

* * *

**PARIS, FRANCE**

There was some kind of election going on. There was a stage with a screen set up under the Eiffel Tower. Attached to the top of the Tower, broadcasting to all of France, was the device. Nightwing and Zatanna ran along the walkways until they came to the end. Nightwing looked up at the device and pointed it out for his girlfriend. Zatanna looked up at it. Nightwing fired a grappling gun and put his arm around Zatanna's waist, they both shot up to the top.

"Let's take this thing down!" said Zatanna, putting her hands on the device.

There was an electrical surge from the device and electrocuted her.

"ZATANNA!" Nightwing shouted.

Before Nightwing could grab her, the electricity ceased and Zatanna fell back, falling off the Eiffel Tower.

"ZATANNA!" Nightwing shouted again.

She was already to far for his grappling cord to reach. Zatanna tried to stop herself.

"Et- Etat- Etati-iv-" Zatanna stammered, unable to focus.

Her eyes watered and her vision blurred with yellow light... her vision changed to... to a sort of vision of the psychic kind...

* * *

-ZATANNA'S VISION-

A little girl, around 3, reached out to Zatanna. From what Zatanna saw she was in a living room.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Daddy's stopping bad-people from hurting good-people," said Zatanna.

"Mommy, what does Daddy do for a job?" the little girl asked.

"Daddy is a police officer," said Zatanna "A detective,"

The little girl giggled, her sapphire eyes sparkling... _those eyes, they were familiar... _She hopped onto a sofa and looked into a portable cot with the name _Giovanni _sawn in blue on it. Zatanna went over to the little girl and looked into the cot. Inside was a little baby in a powder-blue, pyjama, one-piece, set. The baby reached up, grasping the air, its mouth agape, neon-blue eyes glinting. Zatanna reached down and picked up the baby who couldn't be more than a month old.

"Mommy? Why is Gee's name Gi-o-van-na?" the little girl asked.

"Mary... your brother's name is pronounced Giovanni... Little Giovanni John Grayson," Zatanna kissed the top of the baby's head "My little Magician,"

"Mommy?" the little girl -Mary- said.

Zatanna giggled and picked up the 3-year-old.

"He's called Giovanni because that was _my _daddy's name. And _your _called Mary because that was your daddy's mommy's name. Your middle name is Sindella because that was _my _mommy's name. And Giovanni's middle name is John because that was your daddy's daddy's name," said Zatanna.

"I thought Grandpa's name was Bruce!" said Mary.

Zatanna giggled and sat down with her children in her arms.

"I'm talking about your daddy's _first _daddy, the one before Grandpa," said Zatanna "The one in Heaven with your daddy's mommy,"

"Mommy... your mommy's in Heaven too, isn't she?" Mary asked.

Zatanna sighed, smiled and gave Mary a squeeze.

"Yes she is," the Magician said.

"Do you think she knows Daddy's mommy and daddy?" Mary asked.

Tears came to Zatanna's eyes. Then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure of it," came a voice.

"Daddy!" Mary exclaimed, jumping out of Zatanna's arms and to the unseen man.

"Hello my little Robin," said Mary's father, making the 3-year-old giggle.

Zatanna cradled Baby Giovanni and looked at the father of her children, who was unmistakably recognized as... Dick.

-END OF ZATANNA'S VISION-

* * *

Tears flew from Zatanna's eyes but not because of the wind in her eyes. The ground was coming up... and _fast! _A sudden determination flooded Zatanna's systems.

"ETATIVEL EM!" she shouted.

Yellow light swarmed around her and she came to a sudden stop. She lent over so she was upright and landed, lightly, on her feet. She knew who Dark Eagle's mother was... she knew who her future son's father was... she knew what it meant for her's and Nightwing's relationship. Zatanna realized that people had stopped and was staring at her.

"Um... Bonjour?" Zatanna said, awkwardly.

The device suddenly landed a few feet away. The Magician figured Nightwing had thrown it away in discuss.

"Watchtower?" Zatanna said, pressing her comm "the device is down. Its-"

Zatanna turned around only to have Nightwing wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her on the lips.

"Zatanna?" came Batman's voice "What's happened? Zat-"

Zatanna took her comm out and put it in her pocket, wrapping her arms around Nightwing's neck, kissing back. They steadily pulled away. Nightwing smiled, gave Zatanna a squeeze and slightly lifted her off her feet, making her squeal.

"Never scare me like that _ever _again!" said the Bat.

Zatanna hugged him as he let her down. Nightwing stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I love you," he said.

"Do you love me or the girl you broke-up with when you were 16?" Zatanna asked.

Nightwing smirked at her. After breaking-up 3 years ago they both had changed... he had had to re-gotten to know her on the more personal level.

"Zatanna," he cupped her face "I _love _you!"

Zatanna lent into his touch.

"I love you, too," she said.

Despite this... she didn't tell him about her vision until it happened 7 years later.

* * *

**NEW_YORK**

A News Screen counted down. Dark Eagle was being carried by Speed Arrow as he neared the speed of light (being careful to stay clear of the deadly speed). Dark Eagle felt a weird gurgling in her stomach, let go of her husband with one hand and felt her stomach.

"You okay, babe?" Speed Arrow asked, his voice getting lost in the wind.

"F-fine..." she stuttered "but when we get home I'm _totally _going on maternity leave,"

"And stay on maternity leave?" Speed Arrow asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Yes," Dark Eagle sighed "I- urrrr! I feel funky!"

They came to a stop and Speed Arrow let Dark Eagle go. The Black Mistress doubled over, holding her stomach. She gave her husband a reassuring smile and looked up at the giant screen.

"LOOK!" she shouted, pointing.

The device was in the corner of the screen.

"I can hit that from here," said Speed Arrow.

He took his collapsed bow, jerked his hand and it snapped together.

"You sure, babe?" Dark Eagle asked, straightening up.

Speed Arrow took an arrow, notched it, aimed and closed one eye. His bow-string shaking as he pulled back.

"Cake," he said.

He released the string and the arrow flew through the air. The crowd gasped as it hit his target.

"Dude! You're better than Green Arrow!" some kid said.

The device fell and people ran, hoping it wouldn't fall on them. Speed Arrow took another arrow and notched it. He lowered his bow, following the falling device, and released the arrow. It shot through the air and hit the device. The arrow blew up on impact. The device was a hunk of burnt metal with a few surcet boards poking out. Dark Eagle went over to it but unexpectedly doubled-over.

"This baby will be the death of me," the Black Mistress hissed.

* * *

**WASHINGTON_DC**

Aqualad and Rocket stood in front of each other. In Rocket's hands was the device. Aqualad used some water and short surceted it. They both smiled at each other, both blushing.

"I heard you broke off your engagement," said Aqualad.

"Oh! Y-yeah... I realized he wasn't right... I..." Rocket stammered "I didn't really love him..."

"I'm sorry," Aqualad said.

"Don't be... I saw the looks he gave other women. I'm pretty sure he was unfaithful," said Rocket "He wasn't to upset when I gave back the ring. He just didn't appreciate me for me,"

"I'm sure there's someone out there that _will _appreciate you for you," said Aqualad.

"Yeah," Rocket said, blushing "and he's right in front of me,"

Aqualad looked up only to have Rocket kiss him.

"I still like you. I never really stopped. That time I dated Dick... I caught him on the rebound after he broke-up with Zatanna and he caught me on the rebound after _we _broke-up," Rocket said, quickly.

"And here I thought you would never feel the same way for me again," said Aqualad "I wasn't ready when we were teenagers, I wasn't ready then... I'm ready now," and he stroked her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

**THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! OVER 3,600 WORDS LONG! NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST! REMEMBER I'M GONNA DO FOLLOW-UP STORIES! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW! Check out my other stories and my profile and all that stuff! STAY WHELMED!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Endgame part 2

* * *

The Bio-ship hovered by the LexCorp building. Luthor was in his penthouse office with Mercy.

"Do we go in the stealth way or do we go in _my _way?" Superboy asked.

"Your way, Superboy," said Man Martian.

* * *

Luthor watched the count-down on his computer screen. His eyes widened as it went to static.

"Mercy. Time for us to go," said Luthor.

He stood up and walked around the desk. Suddenly Superboy smashed through the window and both Miss Martian and Man Martian came out of camouflage mode beside him.

"Conner! Megan..." said Luthor "What brings you here?"

"You do..." hissed Miss Martian.

She put her fingers to her head and her eyes glowed green.

Luthor suddenly lost his expression and stood in silence. Mercy fired an energy bolt at Miss M. Superboy jumped in the way of it. Man Martian delved into Mercy's mind and easily erased her memory of who the Team and League were. Mercy collapsed as Man Martian sent her into a telepathically induced sleep. Guards ran into the room, the aiming lasers of their arsenal pointing at the 3 heroes. Miss Martian blinked and her eyes returned to normal. Luthor lent against his desk.

"I may not remember who you are! But I can still hurt Project Kr!" Luthor spat.

He pressed a button on his desk and a panel slid away. It revealed a H-U-G-E hunk of Kryptonite! The glow hit Superboy and he collapsed.

"Superboy!" cried Miss Martian.

Man Martian's eyes glowed red and the panel slid back into place and, by using cellularkinesis, it sealed up tight. Dark circles had appeared around Superboy's eyes.

"We need to get him to the Watchtower med-bay!" said Man Martian.

Doublex's warning rang through Superboy's head as he passed out...

_Beware the Kryptonite._

* * *

Conner woke-up groggily.

"He's awake!" said someone.

Conner opened his eyes and looked around. The Team and Future Team plus Rocket and Zatanna was there. Superman sat on the bed, next to him.

"How are you feeling, Conno?" he asked.

"W-weird," said Conner.

"Okay. There's something I need to tell you guys," said Miranda.

"What is it?" M'gann asked.

"Conner's started to age... physically speaking," said Miranda.

"What? That's not possible," said Conner "I was force grown. A side-affect was that I don't physically age,"

"Conner... your reaction to Kryptonite isn't _exactly _like Clark's," said Miranda "Your reaction is different because of your _human _DNA,"

"So... Conner can age now?" said Garfield.

"Very slowly, yes," said Miranda "Practically Martian rate,"

"And we should believe you because...?" asked Wally, sceptically.

"Like I said... my name is Miranda Kent," said Miranda "And in the future me and my brother, Cameron Kent, are Conner's _kids!"_

The Team and Leaguers stared at her and the rest of the Future Team. They all shrugged.

"Well..." said Will "Wally's found, Conner can now age. I think we've completed our mission, don't you?"

"Definitely," said Izzy.

"Yep," said Lauren.

"Duh," said Miranda.

"Of course," said M'att.

"And it was crash! Totally crash!" said Jared.

"I agree with K.F," said Mary "It _was _pretty asterous!"

"Did she just say 'asterous'?" asked Wally.

And everyone laughed.

* * *

A time-vortex opened up in the briefing room of the Watchtower.

"When, exactly, do we get to see you again?" Zatanna asked.

"Your son is born when you're 26," said Mary.

The Future Team put their masks back on and Will put his hood up.

"What about you, Mary? When are _you _born?" asked Nightwing.

"When you and you're wife are 23," said the Black Mistress.

"How do we know we won't change anything about the future? We might accidentally break-up with your parent without realizing," said Rocket.

"Just get on with your lives as if you don't know anything about the future," said Speed Arrow.

"But still..." said Nightwing.

"Dude, for all you know Giovanni, as in Zatanna's son, could be _my_ little brother," said Dark Eagle.

"Oh... okay," said Nightwing.

Zatanna took her boyfriend's hand and they smiled at each other. Wally looked at them, one eyebrow raised, then it hit him.

"You 2 are back together?!" he exclaimed.

They both smiled and nodded.

"About time," said Wally "Anyone else back with their ex?"

Conner, M'gann, Kaldur and Raquel raised their hands.

"Whoa. You're presumed _dead _for _one _month and you miss a lot," said Wally.

"Kaldur? Raquel? You guys to?" said Conner "Since when?"

Raquel took Kaldur's hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Since a few hours ago," said Raquel, happily (she was never this happy when she was with her ex-fiancé).

"We better go," said Robin #5.

"And Nightwing," said K.F "remember in 3 decades to punch Wally in the ribs during that transmission,"

"Oh, like I'd _ever _forget to punch Wally," said Nightwing and everyone laughed.

"See ya!" the Future Team said.

They waved, Speed Arrow and Dark Eagle took each others hand, and they walked back to the future.

* * *

The Team looked at one another.

"Um... Nightwing?" said Static.

"What is it, Virgil?" Nightwing asked.

"Your first name is seriously _Dick?" _said Static.

"And yours is _Tim?" _said La'gann to the Boy Wonder.

Both Bats slightly blushed and their girlfriends laughed.

* * *

...THE FUTURE...

The time-vortex closed up behind the heroes as they returned home. Dark Eagle and Robin were instantly pulled into a hug by their brother, father and mother (Zatanna was there for support). Speed Arrow, Archeress and Kid Flash were pulled into hugs by Tigress and The Flash. Man Martian and Superwoman was hugged by Miss Martian, Infinite Martian (B'enn Kent), Mini Martian (J'ill Kent), Superman (Conner Kent) and Super-Ace (Cameron Kent). Everyone was beaten up from the super-villain attack.

"What was it like in the past?" an 8-year-old boy said.

He was black with messy brown hair (like Rocket's). He wore a black, short-sleeved, t-shirt. A dark grey, army jacket. Black, cargo, shorts. Black Nike trainers and black lensed, sports shades. Around his waist was a clunky, red, belt.

"Jet-Stream, calm down," said Rocket.

"Sorry, Mom," said Jet-Stream, he took his shades off and blinked his seaweed-green eyes.

"It's okay, Dante," said Rocket, picking the short 8-year-old up and balancing him on her hip.

"That mission was _totally _crash!" said Kid Flash.

"Kids and their slang," said Nightwing.

"Says the guy who came up with 'asterous'," said Tigress and everyone laughed.

* * *

**The end! I'll be doing the follow-up stories soon, don't worry. I hope you liked the story! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. SUPER-HERO FILES

**TEAM_FILES**

* * *

Name: Mary Sindella Grayson-West.

Codename: Dark Eagle, The Black Mistress.

Age: 24.

Formerly: Robin the Girl Wonder.

Powers/abilities: Magic, hacking, acrobatics, martial arts.

Mentor(s): Redbeak, formerly.

Relatives: Zatanna, mother. Nightwing, father. Zatara #2, brother. Speed Arrow, husband. Batman #1, grandfather. Zatara #1, grandfather. The Flash #3, father-in-law. Tigress, mother-in-law. Henry West, brother-in-law. Benjy West, brother-in-law. Lenny West, brother-in-law. Archeress, sister-in-law. Robin, adopted sister.

Equipment: Electro-shock tonfa, bird-a-rangs, computer-gloves, grappling gun, taser, knife, smoke-screens, ice-pellets.

Protégé(s): Robin the Girl Wonder #2.

Background: Mary discovered her father was Nightwing and her mother was the ex-Leaguer Zatanna the Mistress of Magic when she was 10-years-old. She was then introduced to Redbeak and, after passing some tests and a few months of training, Mary made her debut as Robin the Girl Wonder. She became Dark Eagle when she was 18 and took on her own Robin when she was 22.

Team Position: Leader.

* * *

Name: William "Will" West.

Codename: Speed Arrow, The Fastest Archer Alive.

Age: 24.

Powers/abilities: Super-speed, archery.

Mentor(s): The Flash, formally. Tigress, formally.

Relatives: Tigress, mother. The Flash #3, father. Henry West, brother. Benjy West, brother. Lenny West, brother. Archeress, sister. Dark Eagle, wife. Zatanna, mother-in-law. Nightwing, father-in-law. Zatara #2, brother-in-law. Robin, sister-in-law. The Flash #2, great-uncle.

Equipment: Automated quiver, collapsible bow, trick arrows, knife, PDA built into one of his gloves, food cabinets built into one glove.

Protégé(s): Kid Flash, Archeress.

Background: William learnt his parents were super-heroes on his 10th birthday. He learnt then because there was a chance he was going to gain super-speed 1 month after his birthday, like his older brothers before him. After his super-speed appeared he started training to fight-crime. Unfortunately, William had trouble in hand-to-hand combat. Tigress caught him getting bullseye after bullseye in a game of darts, and decided to train her son in archery. William proved to excel in archery and made his debut as Speed Arrow a month later. Speed Arrow took on his little sister as his protégé a month after her 10th birthday when she failed to develop super-speed. After a mishap in the Wayne Tech facility he works at, Speed Arrow took on a 15-year-old boy as Kid Flash.

Team Position: Strategist, archer, speedster, second-in-command.

* * *

Name: Cameron Clark Kent.

Codename: Super-Ace.

Age: 26.

Formally: Superboy.

Powers/abilities: Super-strength, invulnerability, x-ray vision, super-hearing.

Mentor(s): Superman, formally.

Relatives: Miss Martian, mother. Superman #2, father. Superman #1, grandfather. Lois Lane, grandmother. Superwoman, sister. Infinite Martian, brother. Mini Martian, sister. Martian Manhunter, great-uncle. Man Martian, second-cousin.

Background: Cameron developed super-strength at age 6 and had trouble hiding it. When he was 7 he gained invulnerability as well as super-hearing. Cameron began his crime-fighting career at age 11, going under the name Superboy, and developed x-ray vision at age 12. Cameron joined the Team when he was 13. When he was 18 he changed his name to Super-Ace.

Team Position: Super/muscle.

* * *

Name: Miranda Marie Kent.

Codename: Superwoman.

Age: 24.

Formally: Supergirl.

Powers/abilities: Super-strength, invulnerability, inferred vision, telepathy.

Mentor(s): Superman, formally.

Relatives: Miss Martian, mother. Superman #2, father. Superman #1, grandfather. Lois Lane, grandmother. Super-Ace, brother. Infinite Martian, brother. Mini Martian, sister. Martian Manhunter, great-uncle. Man Martian, second-cousin.

Background: Miranda developed telepathy when she was 4-years-old and inferred vision when she was 5. Miranda later developed super-strength at age 7 and invulnerability at age 9. She then became Supergirl when she was 10-years-old and joined the Team at age 11. Over her teenage years, Miranda matured considerably (much to her parents distaste) and changed her name to Superwoman when she was 17 in an attempt to get _some _respect.

Team Position: Super/muscle.

* * *

Name: Giovanni John Grayson.

Codename: Zatara, Master of Magic.

Age: 21.

Powers/abilities: Magic, hand-to-hand combat.

Mentor(s): Zatanna, formally.

Relatives: Zatanna, mother. Nightwing, father. Dark Eagle, sister. Robin, adopted sister. Batman #1, grandfather. Zatara #1, grandfather. Speed Arrow, brother-in-law.

Background: Giovanni learnt his father was Nightwing and his mother was the ex-Leaguer Zatanna when he was 7-years-old, along with his sister. Zatanna then started Giovanni's training in the field of magic, as well as Mary's. When Giovanni was 9 he became talented enough to do a leg-support spell that gave him the leg support he was born without. He then spent the following year developing hand-to-hand combat skills. Giovanni started his career as the second Zatara (naming himself after his grandfather) when he was 10-years-old. His first, official, Team mission was to go back in time to acquire an element that would then repel an alien invasion.

Equipment: Wond.

Team Position: Magician, co-ordinator.

* * *

Name: Sabrina Ashland.

Alias: Lauren Bennett.

Codename: Robin, the Girl Wonder.

Age: 13.

Powers/abilities: Fire, hacking, acrobatics, martial arts.

Mentor(s): Dark Eagle.

Relatives: Ash-Maker, mother. Bone-Crusher, father. Danica Ashland, sister (deceased). Nightwing, adoptive father. Zatanna, adoptive mother. Dark Eagle, adoptive sister. Zatara, adoptive brother. Speed Arrow, brother-in-law.

Background: Sabrina was born and trained to be an assassin for the League of Shadows. After her mother, Ash-Maker, was sent to Belle Reve when she was 11, Sabrina's father, Bone-Crusher, descovered Ash-Maker had had an affair that resulted in Sabrina's little sister, Danica Ashland who was 7. Sabrina then witnessed Danica's murder at the hands of Bone-Crusher. The same night; Dark Eagle, after taking down several Shadows, found Sabrina crying over her sister's body. Dark Eagle then took a blind-folded Sabrina back to the Batcave where Man Martian was called in and confirmed Sabrina's want to leave the Shadows. After 2 weeks living in the Batcave, Sabrina was finally taken to the mansion above and discovered Nighwing and Zatanna were Dick and Zatanna Grayson (who moved into Wayne Manor after Bruce Wayne passed away a few month prior). Sabrina then took on the alias Lauren Bennett to avoid detection from the Shadows and became Nightwing's and Zatanna's ward. A month later "Lauren" discovered Dark Eagle had found a lead to Bone-Crusher. Dark Eagle offered Lauren the chance to take down her father and Lauren jumped at it. They spent a month training and Lauren became Robin the Girl Wonder. She joined the Team a few months later.

Equipment: Fire-proof tessen, bird-a-rangs, knife, smoke-screen, taser, grappling gun, portable hollo-computer, ice-pellets.

Team Position: Bat, future leader.

* * *

Name: Jared Andrew Buttowski.

Codename: Kid Flash, Fastest Boy Alive.

Age: 15.

Powers/abilities: Super-speed, vibrate his molecules through solid objects, can vibrate his molecules at a frequency that allows him to jump a few seconds in time.

Mentor(s): Speed Arrow.

Crime-fighting Partner: Archeress.

Relatives: Meredith Buttowski, mother. Andrew Buttowski, father.

Equipment: PDA built into one of his gloves, food cabinets on the other glove.

Background: Jared went on a school field-trip with his class to the Wayne Tech facility. He was dared to go into a restricted room. The room contained a set up of the Flash Experiment that the scientist, Doctor William West, was trying to perfect. The Experiment went off and Jared was sent to hospital and pronounced dead for 3 minutes in the ambulance. When his heart started beating again it was at a rapid speed which was the start of his super-speed. When Jared was released from hospital Doctor West came by his house and told him he was exposed to the Flash Experiment and there was a 99.9% chance he would develop super-speed. In turn, Jared put the pieces together and figured out Doctor West was Speed Arrow. Speed Arrow then help Jared perfect his super-speed so he would vibrate his molecules through things by accident or speed-talk. It was then discovered Jared could skip a head in time and Speed Arrow offered him the position of Kid Flash. After a few weeks of training in hand-to-hand combat, Jared made his debut as Kid Flash.

Team Position: Speedster.

* * *

Name: Isabelle Artemis "Izzy" West.

Codename: Archeress.

Age: 10.

Powers/abilities: Archery, hand-to-hand combat.

Mentor(s): Speed Arrow.

Crime-fighting Partner: Kid Flash.

Relatives: Tigress, mother. The Flash #3, father. Speed Arrow, brother. Henry West, brother. Benjy West, brother. Lenny West, brother. Dark Eagle, sister-in-law. The Flash #2, great-uncle.

Equipment: Quiver, collapsible bow, trick arrows, knife.

Background: Isabelle learnt of her super-hero heritage on her 10th birthday, like her brothers before her. A month later it became clear she wasn't going to develop super-speed. After testing her aim, Isabelle was offered the chance to be Speed Arrow's archer-protégé which she excepted.

Team Position: Archer.

* * *

Name: M'att Th'hoo "M'att" Miller.

Alias: Matthew "Matt" Miller.

Codename: Man Martian.

Age: 25.

Formally: Boy Martian.

Powers/abilities: Flight, camouflage mode, density-shifting, telekinesis, cellularkinesis, telepathy.

Mentor(s): Miss Martian, formally. Martian Manhunter, formally.

Relatives: Constance Miller, mother. Martian Manhunter, father. Miss Martian, cousin. Super-Ace, second-cousin. Superwoman, second-cousin. Infinite Martian, second-cousin. Mini Martian, second-cousin.

Background: M'att Th'hoo had a lonely childhood because he had to hide the fact he was half-Martian, a job made harder because of his green skin and red eyes. When M'att Th'hoo was 10 he developed telepathy. He later developed telekinesis, cellularkinesis, camouflage, shape-shifting and density-shifting in the following years. When M'att Th'hoo was 13 the Martian Council kidnapped his human mother and he was forced to go with her to Mars. Them and the Martian Council managed to reach an agreement that if M'att Th'hoo became a hero like his father, Martian Manhunter, and his cousin, Miss Martian, he and his mother could return home. And so, M'att Th'hoo started his career as a super-hero at age 13 as Boy Martian.

Team Position: Telepath.

* * *

**TEAM_SUPER-HERO_TRAINEE_FILES**

* * *

Name: Dante Ervin.

Codename: Jet-Stream.

Age: 8.

Powers/abilities: Hand-to-hand combat.

Mentor(s): Rocket.

Relatives: Rocket, mother. Aquaman #2, father. Aqualas, sister.

Equipment: Alien-tech belt that gives him flight, super-strength and allows him to make force-bubbles.

Background: Dante is the son of Aquaman and Rocket. Unlike his sister, Dante has no Atlantean abilities or powers. Instead, he uses his mother's old alien-tech belt. He started training to use his belt and in hand-to-hand combat when he was 7, shortly after learning of his family's 'hobby'.

* * *

Name: B'enn J'onn Kent.

Alias: Ben John Kent.

Codename: Infinite Martian.

Age: 10.

Powers/abilities: Shape-shifting, telekinesis, telepathy, flight.

Mentor(s): Miss Martian.

Crime-fighting Partner: Mini Martian.

Relatives: Miss Martian, mother. Superman #2, father. Superman #1, grandfather. Lois Lane, grandmother. Super-Ace, brother. Superwoman, sister. Mini Martian, twin sister. Martian Manhunter, great-uncle. Man Martian, second-cousin.

Background: B'enn developed shape-shifting only a few weeks after birth, due to his mother's telepathic interference. Over his life he developed telekinesis and telepathy. Even though he is only a week younger than Archeress, B'enn is yet to make a public appearance as Infinite Martian because of his lack of control over his telekinesis.

* * *

Name: J'ill M'gann Kent.

Alias: Jill Megan Kent.

Codename: Mini Martian.

Age: 10.

Powers/abilities: Shape-shifting, telekinesis, telepathy, flight.

Mentor(s): Miss Martian.

Crime-fighting Partner: Infinite Martian.

Relatives: Miss Martian, mother. Superman #2, father. Superman #1, grandfather. Lois Lane, grandmother. Super-Ace, brother. Superwoman, sister. Infinite Martian, twin brother. Martian Manhunter, great-uncle. Man Martian, second-cousin.

Background: J'ill developed shape-shifting only a few weeks after birth, due to her mother's telepathic interference. Over her life she developed telekinesis and telepathy. Even though she is only a week younger than Archeress, J'ill is yet to make a public appearance as Mini Martian because of her lack of control over her telepathy.

* * *

**SUPER-HERO_TRANEE_FILES**

* * *

Name: Zyro Dren.

Codename: Hawkboy.

Age: 3.

Powers/abilities: Flight (wings), hand-to-hand combat.

Mentor(s): Hawkman, retired. Hawkwoman, retired.

Relatives: Hawkman, adoptive father. Hawkwoman, adoptive mother.

Aquipment: Electro-shock mace.

Background: Zyro's biological parents were the heads of the Dren family, a Thanagarian crime-family. His parents sent him to Earth, alone, when he was 12-months-old, to escape a gang war they started. People from rival families followed Zyro with the intention to kill him. Luckily; the Watchtower picked up Zyro's ship coming into orbit. When the League investigated, they discovered the toddler Thanagarian and the retired heroes, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, were called in. Thanks to the ship's computer, they discovered the little boy was a Dren, making Hawkman and Hawkwoman nervous to _why _he was on Earth. Shortly after; more Thanagarians came to Earth and attempted to kill Zyro. Hawkman and Hawkwoman then returned to Thanagar with Zyro. It isn't proven the Drens are any kind of criminals and so Hawkman and Hawkwoman used the fact they sent a 1-year-old to another planet alone to have Zyro's biological parents' custody removed by court order. Zyro, Hawkman and Hawkwoman then returned to Earth and Zyro was adopted by Hawkman and Hawkwoman by Earth standards as well as Thanagarian standards. Unlike most super-heroes, Hawkman and Hawkwoman have public identities and it was front-page News they had adopted. Since then; Zyro has been living in Hawkman and Hawkwoman's penthouse apartment in New York. After being adopted Zyro was nicknamed "Hawkboy" and took it on as a super-hero codename when he started training in hand-to-hand combat when he turned 3. Zyro has a strong parent-child bound with Hawkman and Hawkwoman despite them being old enough to be his great-grandparents. Unlike other super-hero trainees, Zyro isn't being trained by the Team and/or League, but by his adoptive parents instead. Hawkman and Hawkwoman were more than happy to take in Zyro since, due to an injury Hawkwoman sustained while fighting crime, they could not have a child of their own. When Zyro was 2 his biological parents were killed in a shout-out, leaving Zyro the leader of the Dren crime-syndicate (although no one in the Dran family were looking forward to having Zyro in charge).


	17. TINY TOTTS

TINY TOTTS

**_(Set 4 months after Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion)_**

* * *

Mary sat on the hospital bed as the nurse did the ultra-sound. Will held her hand as they were about to see their baby. When the image appeared on the screen Mary, being a Bat, could see the slight change in the nurse's expression.

"What is it?" Mary asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, no Mrs Grayson-West," said the nurse "But according to this ultra-sound... you're having twins!"

Mary and Will looked at each other in surprise.

"My dad is soooo gonna kill you when he finds out!" said Mary, smiling with joy.

"If he's gonna kill me then why are you smiling?" Will asked, catching her contagious smile.

"_Because_, honey..." said Mary, wrapping her arms around her husband "We're having _twins!"_

* * *

...5 MONTHS LATER...

"It's a girl!" a doctor said and handed the little bundle to Will.

"It's a boy!" said the doctor again, 4 minutes later.

They handed the boy to Mary and Will sat next to her with their girl in his arms. He handed their baby girl to Mary and she held her children in her arms. The doctors left to give the happy parents some privacy. They sat in silence until a nurse walked in, followed by Mary's and Will's parents.

"Hey kids," said Dick.

"Dad, we're 24-years-old! We're not kids anymore," said Mary.

"You'll always be kids to us, Mary," said Dick.

"Can we see the latest additions to our family?" Wally asked.

Will, gently, moved the blankets out of the babies' faces. The little girl opened her eyes to reveal she had Will's grey eyes. The little boy opened his eyes to reveal he had Mary's sapphire blue eyes.

"What are they?" Artemis asked "Do we have grandsons or granddaughters?"

"_Please_ don't say that against, Artemis," said Zatanna "It makes me feel old,"

Dick gave his wife a gentle squeeze.

"One boy and one girl," said Mary.

"What are they called?" Wally asked.

Mary and looked at Will and he nodded. Then she looked directly at her mother.

"Zatanna," Mary said "Our daughter's name is Zatanna,"

Zatanna gasped.

"Zatanna Artemis West," said Will.

"What about your son?" Wally asked.

"Richard Wallace West," said Will.

"What's with your family and naming your kids after one another?" Wally asked, looking directly at Dick.

"What are you gonna call them for short?" Artemis asked.

"Well, for our daughter we were thinking of Tanna and for our son we were thinking of Ricky," said Mary "Can't exactly call them Zee or Dick, now can we?"

They all laughed together and Tanna stured, opening her mouth as she gasped in her air. Ricky stured and reach out.

"We'll let you have some privacy," said Dick and he and his wife pushed Wally and Artemis out in front of them.

* * *

Will and Mary walked in the front door of their roomy apartment. The light snapped on to reveal the Team.

"Surprise!"

"Shush up!" hissed Mary, smiling.

There was Lauren (Robin), Izzy (Archeress), Jared (Kid Flash), M'att (Man Martian), J'ill (Mini Martian), B'enn (Infinite Martian), Miranda (Superwoman), Cameron (Super-Ace), Giovanni (Zatara #2), Lian (Sword-Swipe), Rachel (Aqualas) and M'att's fiance, Katarina. M'att had shown Kate (which Katarina went by for short) that he was half-Martian the same night they got engaged (which was also the same night their kid was conseaved, Kate was 4 months pregnant).

"Let's have a peak," said Lian, walking over to them.

"This is Tanna," said Mary, showing them the baby girl in her arms.

"And this is Ricky," said Will, showing them the baby boy in his arms.

"They're so cute!" said Kate, holding M'att's hand "Hope ours is just as cute," she said to him.

"An if not," said Lian "hopefully it'll be able to shape-shift like its dad,"

They all laughed and Tanna gave a little hiccup, which everyone awed over. Will and Mary sat on the sofa with their children and spoke with their friends and family.

* * *

Eventually people started going home. Kate and M'att made sure Lauren, Jared, Izzy, J'ill and B'enn got home safely. Miranda and Cameron left and Lian went to stay with her parents, Red Arrow and Cheshire. Giovanni and Rachel waved good-bye before walking out. Mary and Will looked down at their children, who were wide awake with their eyes gleaming.

"Will?"

"Yeah M.G?"

"I- I can sense Ricky and Tanna have magical abilities like me," said Mary, holding both her kids close.

"We better make sure they don't speak backwards then," said Will, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"It's a pity Grandpa Bruce couldn't be here to see them," said Mary "May he rest in peace,"

"Yeah... hey, we should take them to see my Grandma Paula soon," said Will "In a few days, obviously,"

Mary smiled down at the little kids in her arms.

"Ya know; my dad promised my mom he'd retire from the super-hero business when he turned 50?" said Mary.

"Wow. My mom plans to retire when she's 50 too and my dad plans to retire as soon as Jared's 18 and can become The Flash," said Will "Seems the entire League plan to retire at 50,"

"Seems like a good age to retire at," said Mary, resting her head on Will's shoulder "I love you,"

"I love you to," said Will.

Ricky reached up and grasped a lock of his mother's hair. Mary, easily, slid her hair out of her son's grasp and stroked his cheek. Tanna kicked her legs, figuring out how they worked.

"We thought it was gonna be hard having one kid," said Mary "Now we have to manage with two,"

* * *

...5 YEARS LATER...

A little girl sat in front of a T.V screen. She had raven hair with distinctive strands of blonde showing through and dark grey eyes. Her mother sat at an easel, painting a beach landscape. The little girl's twin brother was sitting at their mother's feet, scribbling a picture with fat wax crayons. He had raven hair with ginger roots and tips and sapphire blue eyes. He held the picture up to his mother and showed it to her.

"Look, Mommy! I'm an artist like you!" he said, happily.

"Wow, Ricky! This belongs on the fridge!" said his mother "Og ot eht egdirf,"

The twins clapped as the picture floated over to the fridge and a fridge magnet moved to keep it up.

"Mommy, when can we do magic?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, Tanna, we've discussed this. When you're at least 10," said their mother.

"Yes, Mommy," said Tanna.

"Yes, Mommy," said Ricky.

* * *

...8 YEARS LATER...

The bank-robbers ran down an alleyway. They weren't scared of the police. They were scared of the super-heroes chasing them! There was 2 separate gusts of wind and 2 teenagers stood in front of them. The girl wore a black tank-top over a navy, long-sleeved, top and silver, metal, bands around her lower arms. She had a black mini-skirt and a silver utility-belt. Navy leggings and knee-high combat boots. Strapped to her thighs were cross-bows and she wore black-lensed sports-glasses with navy frames. The boy wore a navy, long-sleeved, top with black sleeves and silver, metal, bands around his upper and lower arms. He wore black trousers and black combat boots with a silver utility-belt. He had a black domino mask and cross-bows on his thighs.

"Running... never a smart thing to do," the boy said.

He took a wooden pole from his utility-belt and it grew to a staff as tall as he was in a red puff of smoke.

"Especially when you're being chased by kids who can move at the speed of sound," said the girl, taking out her own staff.

"Who are you?" one bank-robber asked.

"The name's Ace," said the girl "But the papers call me Ace the All-Mighty,"

"I'm her brother Knight," said the boy "But the papers call me Knight the Fearless,"


	18. YJ ORIGINS: ROBIN THE GIRL WONDER

YJ Origins: Robin the Girl Wonder

How _did _the child of assassins become a member of the Bat-family?

_**(Set 2 years before Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion)**_

* * *

Danica looked up at the assassin with pleading green eyes. There was a loud bang and a searing pain in her chest. The 7-year-old fell onto her back, crimson blood dripping from her chest. Sabrina cried out. She jumped up and threw herself at her father.

"Get away you brat!" Bone-Crusher spat.

"Daddy please!" Danica begged, blood seeping from her mouth as she spoke.

"You're _not _my daughter," hissed Bone-Crusher.

There was more shots and Danica looked at Sabrina with empty, lifeless, eyes.

* * *

Dark Eagle knocked-out the last of the Shadows. She panted and looked at her handiwork.

"This would be _so _much easier if I had a Robin," she said.

There was silence but a muffled cry came from down a corridor. The Black Mistress ran down the corridor and found the room the crying was coming from. She gripped the handle of one tonfa while holding the door handle. She opened the door and was shocked...

A girl, no more than 11, was crying over the body of a dead child, no more than 7. The 11-year-old looked up at the super-hero. Her light, brown, eyes were glazed over with tears. Dark Eagle put her tonfa away and reached her hand out to the 11-year-old.

"Come here, sweetie," the Black Mistress said "You can trust me,"

The 11-year-old ran over to her and cried into Dark Eagle's shoulder. The Black Mistress picked her up and she walked out.

* * *

When they were outside; Dark Eagle put the 11-year-old down. She put her hands on the child's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Before anything happens I _need _to know your name," said the Black Mistress.

"S-Sabrina," the child said.

"Sabrina _Ashland?!" _exclaimed Dark Eagle.

Sabrina nodded. A crazy maybe _insane _idea came to the Black Mistress. Dark Eagle led her to her hidden Eagle-cycle. Sabrina allowed herself to be blindfolded and sat on the back of the Eagle-cycle. Dark Eagle wrapped a blanket around the child and got on her bike.

* * *

The Eagle-cycle came to a stop. Sabrina took the blindfold off and looked around to see she was in a cave.

"Dark Eagle! What do you think you're doing?" a voice demanded.

Sabrina looked to where the voice was coming from and saw...

"Nightwing!" she whispered.

A raven-haired woman was standing next to him, trying to calm him.

"Nightwing. Let me explain," said the Black Mistress.

"You better," Nightwing half-growled.

Dark Eagle walked over to Nightwing and the 2 started talking/arguing. The raven-haired woman walked over to Sabrina, who was standing by the Eagle-cycle.

"Hello," the woman said, kneeling down beside Sabrina "I'm the ex-Justice Leaguer Zatanna the Mistress of Magic,"

Sabrina looked past the Magician at the arguing Bats. She looked at her feet when she heard Dark Eagle say...

"Dad! She's Sabrina Ashland! Daughter of Bone-Crusher and Ash-Maker! I found her crying over her sister's_ dead body!" _

...in a whisper shout. Zatanna put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, if anyone can get around Nightwing me and Dark Eagle can," said Zatanna.

"Alright!" Nightwing said loud enough for the entire cave to hear.

* * *

Sabrina sat on a chair by the Bat-computer, a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"...so you understand what we're asking?" Nightwing asked, his annoyance with Dark Eagle being replaced with concern for Sabrina.

"Yes," Sabrina said, looking into her steaming mug "You want me to testify against my father,"

"Yes," said Nightwing "We understand if you-"

"I'll do it!" Sabrina exclaimed "I thought I hated my father _before! _But now... h-he..." tears came to her eyes "HE KILLED MY SISTER! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" she shouted and started crying "I don't want to be a bad guy! I don't wanna be a murderer! I wanna be a _good _guy! I wanna _save _lives!" she wept.

"I believe her," said Dark Eagle, sitting on the Bat-computer controls.

"Excuse me if _I _don't," said Nightwing, watching his wife comfort the distraught child "Zatanna _please _help her get traught,"

Zatanna sent Nightwing a death-glare.

"I'll call Man Martian in to do a mind-scan," said Dark Eagle, walking off to do just that.

Sabrina looked at Zatanna, nervously. The Magician smiled at her, reassuringly.

* * *

Dark Eagle was down the hall, speaking to an irritated half-Martian half-human.

"M'att! We _need _you to do this! You're the Team telepath! A little help here!" Dark Eagle hissed.

"Now? Mary, it's 3 am!" M'att hissed back.

"M'att Th'hoo! You are always up at-" Dark Eagle heard a woman talk on M'att's end.

"Matthew! Come back to bed... Whoever you're talking to can _wait!" _the woman whined with an Italian accent "I, on the other hand, _can't!"_

"M'att Th'hoo Miller! You dog! You're with someone! Is it that woman, Katrina was it, you've been seeing?" Dark Eagle said, smirking.

"Get my cousin if you want _gentle _with the mind-scan," said M'att "And don't you _dare _tell Will or anyone about this!"

"Aye aye, Captain Martian," said Dark Eagle, signing off.

The Black Mistress walked back to her parents and Sabrina.

"So, is Man Martian coming?" Zatanna asked.

"Unfortunately, Man Martian has... _company _and can't come," said Dark Eagle "Ya gonna have to call Miss Martian,"

"Company?" Zatanna wondered.

"Alright, I'll call in Miss M," said Nightwing.

* * *

The zeta-tubes came to life and Miss Martian hovered over, wearing her navy-and-white uniform.

"So this is Sabrina Ashland?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Martian," said Nightwing "We need to know if she's trustworthy,"

"Of course," said the Martian "Hi, Sabrina, I'm Miss Martian. I need to read your mind. Don't worry, it'll only hurt if you fight against it and you won't if you're sincere about being a good guy,"

Sabrina nodded. Miss Martian put her fingers to Sabrina's temples and her eyes glowed green.

* * *

5 minutes had passed when Miss Martian took her fingers off of Sabrina's head.

"She's sincere," Miss M said.

"Thank you, Miss M," said Nightwing "You can go now,"

Miss Martian nodded and walked over to the zeta-tubes and disappeared in a flash of light.

"So, until the trial, what are we gonna do with her?" Nightwing asked, looking to Dark Eagle.

"I don't know," said the Black Mistress.

"She'll have to stay down here," said Nightwing "We can't risk showing her where any of us live,"

Zatanna took Sabrina's hand and led her down a corridor.

"Come, I'll help you settle in," said the Magician.

* * *

Zatanna spread the duvet on the bed. Sabrina pulled the provided white t-shirt and black jogging-bottoms on.

"I hope you'll be comfortable despite the lack of hospitality," said Zatanna "There's a jumper in the bedside table if you need it,"

"Zatanna..." Sabrina said, wavering.

"Yes?" Zatanna asked.

"M-my s-sister, Danica, always thought we'd be saved by super-heroes and we would never have to be League of Shadows assassins," said Sabrina, tears rolling down her cheeks "and she was 7... I miss her!"

Sabrina burst into tears. Zatanna wrapped her arms around the emotionally wrecked child. Sabrina wept into Zatanna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you saw what you did," said the Magician "You're safe now,"

"But what happens after I testify?" Sabrina asked "Where will I go? I don't think they allow children into the Witness Protection Program alone,"

"Don't worry, Sabrina," said Zatanna "You'll be okay,"

* * *

Sabrina slept in the make-shift bedroom... or, at least, tried to sleep. The images of her sister dying burned her eyes. She sat up and looked at the dark room. The only light came from the digital clock.

"Oh, Danica," she sighed "Why couldn't I save you?"

Sabrina cried again... by the time she fell asleep her pillow was soaked.

* * *

...2 WEEKS LATER...

"Sabrina! Can you come here?" Nightwing called.

Over the past 2 weeks Sabrina had explored the Batcave. She got along with Zatanna and Dark Eagle, who had grown to care for her. Even Nightwing had warmed up to her. Several super-heroes had stopped by to confirm or deny the rumour there was a child living in the Batcave. Zatara had been the most common super-hero visitor. And Batman #2 and Redbeak had come in and out to work on cases.

Sabrina walked into the main area of the Batcave. Zatara, Dark Eagle, Zatanna and Nightwing were there.

"Sabrina. There's something we want to show you," said Nightwing.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Follow us," said Zatara and they walked over to the elevator.

Sabrina followed them into the glowing, blue, room. The door closed and they shot up. Sabrina was forced to the ground and she lent against the wall. The adults smiled at her fondly. It reminded them of when they, themselves, had first gone in the elevator.

* * *

The elevator came to a bone-jerking stop and the door slid away. The adults stepped out, around Sabrina, and into the room. Sabrina stepped out. She turned around to see a clock slide in front of the elevator. The room she was in was a totally normal sitting room. The walls were wood-panelled, as was the floor, and the carpet was a wall-to-wall rug. There was a sofa in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a family portrait depicting a man with greying hair (Bruce Wayne), a woman with greying hair (Selena Kyle-Wayne), a younger man with raven-black hair (Dick Grayson), a younger woman with raven-black hair (Zatanna Grayson), a raven-haired girl around 17 (Mary Grayson) and a raven-haired boy around 14 (Giovanni Grayson).

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked.

"Our home," said Zatanna, taking Nightwing's hand.

"You _live _above the Batcave?" Sabrina said, astounded.

"Yes," said Nightwing "This place was owned by the first Batman," Nightwing sighed "But my father passed away a few months ago and I inherited his house,"

Zatanna rubbed circles around Nightwing's back, comfortingly.

"Mine and Nightwing's son, Zatara, lives with us until he finishes college," said the Magician.

Zatara gave Sabrina a curt nod.

"Our daughter," said Nightwing "Dark Eagle, moved out of the house and moved in with her boyfriend when she was 20,"

"Speed Arrow's a great guy," said Dark Eagle.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina..." Nightwing knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders "After you testify we would like you to join our family," he said.

"Really?" Sabrina asked, unable to stop herself from smiling "But then I'll need to know who you are,"

"Indeed. You will," said Nightwing and he took his domino mask off "My name's Richard John Grayson, Dick for short," Zatanna knelt down beside Nightwing, in front of Sabrina "This is my wife, Zatanna Grayson,"

Dark Eagle and Zatara knelt beside their parents.

"This is our daughter, Mary Sindella Grayson," said Zatanna and Dark Eagle pulled her mask off "And our son, Giovanni John Grayson," Zatara pulled his mask off and took his top-hat off.

"The Graysons? You guys are _billionaires!" _said Sabrina.

"Sabrina," said Dick "Will you be a member of our family?"

Sabrina stared at them. Her whole life she had wanted a _real _family... now she had a chance of that.

"YES!" she cried "YES!"

The Graysons pulled Sabrina into their arms and Sabrina had her first, real, family hug.

* * *

...1 WEEK LATER...

Sabrina sat behind the stand. As a condition to her testifying what she looked like had to remain a secret so she could blend in with her new family in the papers. To do this, Sabrina wore one of Mary's old, Girl Wonder, domino masks and a hooded sweater with the hood pulled down low.

"Is the man who you witnessed kill your half-sister in this court room?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes," Sabrina said, worried.

Despite there being 3 undercover Bats in the court room, Sabrina was still terrified the League of Shadows was going to silence her.

"Can you point to him?" the lawyer asked.

Sabrina pointed at her father.

"The witness has confirmed that Danica Ashland's murderer is Phillip Dunes A.K.A Bone-Crusher," said the lawyer.

* * *

After the trial, the Bats stayed with Sabrina. Their presence was no longer a secret so they were in uniform. The jury had found Bone-Crusher guilty of all charges (and then some).

"Thank you for your help. Now, if you don't mind, Sabrina will be coming with me," said a social worker.

Sabrina looked at the Bats.

"Yeeeeeah. No," said Dark Eagle "Sabrina's coming with us,"

"What?" the social worker said.

"It's already being set up. Sabrina's got people who will care for her waiting for her," said Nightwing "She'll be living under a new identity and she'll get a fresh start,"

"Not one thing you just said is legal!" said the social worker.

Dark Eagle waved a document in the social worker's face.

"Read it 'n' weep, man. It's already been approved," said the Black Mistress "Sabrina will be coming with us as soon as she's been released from custody of the state,"

"Super-heroes have way to much power," hissed the social worker and he walked away.

* * *

That night, Nightwing was putting the finishing touches on Sabrina's new identity.

"Sabrina," said Nightwing "You need to choose a new name,"

"Lauren," said Sabrina without hesitation "That's a name I've always wanted,"

"Lauren what?" Dark Eagle asked "You need a surname,"

"Bennett?" Sabrina tried "It's the most common surname in New Gotham,"

"You want a middle name?" Nightwing asked.

"No," said Sabrina.

"Okay then," said Nightwing, typing in the final details "Welcome to the family Lauren,"

'Lauren' smiled with joy. Things were looking up for her.

* * *

...1 MONTH LATER...

Lauren sat at the island counter in the kitchen.

"Morning," said Zatanna, walking in "You're up early,"

"I'm always up early," said Lauren "Um... Zatanna, there's something that's been bugging me,"

"What?" Zatanna asked, taking a seat next to her "Sweetie, you can talk to me,"

"It's... it's my mom, Ash-Maker," Lauren said, Zatanna's smiled dropped and she looked concerned "She may have been an assassin and she may have trained me to kill but... she was also encouraging and somewhat kind..."

"I get it. You miss her," said Zatanna "For a long time she was the only nice person in your life,"

"Other than Dani," said Lauren "Zatanna... would it be a bad idea if... if I visited her in Belle Reve?"

"Oh, sweetie. Not at all," said Zatanna "The only reason Dick would object is because he's kinda paranoid, the side-affect of being raised by Batman. I'll call Mary and ask her to go with you, just in case because I doubt children are allowed to visit prison alone,"

"Thanks Zatanna," said Lauren "Thanks for everything,"

Zatanna leaned over and hugged her, hard.

* * *

...2 WEEKS LATER...

In her domino-mask-and-hoodie disguise, Lauren was once again Sabrina. Dark Eagle walked beside her as they headed towards the interrogation room, where Ash-Maker was waiting. A guard opened the door for them and they walked in. A woman with back-length ruby-red hair was sitting at the table, wearing an orange jumpsuit and an inhibitor collar.

"Come ta see yer old mom then, Sabrina?" Ash-Maker said.

"Hi Mom," said Sabrina, sitting across the table from the criminal.

"I heard ya testified against Bone-Crusher," said Ash-Maker "Got 'im put in Arkem,"

"Yeah," said Sabrina.

"An' got the protection of the Bats," said Ash-Maker, looking at Dark Eagle (who was standing by the door) "Keepin' an eye on m' baby-girl, then?"

Dark Eagle remained silent.

"They keep me off the Shadows' radar," said Sabrina.

"Good ta know ya won't be an assassin," said Ash-Maker "Gives ya a rush but it ain't the best career choice,"

"I can tell," said Sabrina.

* * *

...1 MONTH LATER...

Dark Eagle worked at the Bat-computer. Lauren hadn't gotten wind of it yet and Dark Eagle intended to close the case before she did. The Black Mistress reread the News statement...

**_Philip Dunes, better known as Bone-Crusher, has escaped Arkem Asylum._**

Dark Eagle knew it would be easier to deal with the assassin if she had help (but she didn't want to ask her ex-mentor, Redbeak, for help and she wasn't one to ask her dad for help and Batgirl had recently gone on a leave-of-absence since her father was ill and Dark Eagle was most definitely _NOT _going to ask Batman #2 for help). The Black Mistress looked at the Robin uniform that was once Jason Todd's, it was still hung up in a glass tube to remember the fallen Boy Wonder. Maybe it was time for a new Robin?

"I wonder if Laur would be interested," said Dark Eagle.

"Interested in what?" Lauren asked.

Dark Eagle turned in the chair and looked at her parents' ward. Lauren's ruby-red hair was in 2 neat pigtails. The Black Mistress looked at the Bat-computer screen. Lauren read the News statement.

"Lauren..." began Dark Eagle "I was wondering if you are interested in becoming Robin,"

"The second Girl Wonder?" Lauren said, astounded "I- I don't know what to say! Y-yes!"

"You'll have to train," warned Dark Eagle.

"I can handle that," replied Lauren.

"You'll have to be trained in a weapon, like how I'm trained in tonfa and Nightwing's trained in escrima sticks," warned Dark Eagle.

"I can handle that!" said Lauren.

"You won't be allowed to kill," warned Dark Eagle.

"I don't _want _to kill!" said Lauren "Mary. I can handle it. I can be Robin the Girl Wonder!"

"Good. I'm glad you think that," said Dark Eagle "Because training starts now!"

* * *

...1 MONTH LATER...

Dark Eagle climbed onto the roof of the New Gotham Police Station. The Bat-signal shown in the sky. Commissioner Ralph Smith was standing by it, accompanied by 3 of New Gotham's finest.

"Commissioner," Dark Eagle greeted.

"Eagle. Let's cut the pleasantries," said Commissioner Smith "We have a lead on Bone-Crusher but we're not sure if it's legit. Care to confirm or deny?"

Dark Eagle took the file and looked inside.

"I have no idea if this is legit or not," said the Black Mistress, the officers groaned "But my friend may know,"

"Who? Redbeak, Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing?" the only woman cop said.

"Not quite," said Dark Eagle "What do you think," a girl walked out from behind the Black Mistress "_Robin_,"

'Robin' was young. She wore a black cape with a hood that hung around her so it obscured her (but you could see it had an orange interior), an orange skirt, her golden utility-belt peeked out from below the bottom of her cape, black leggings and red combat boots that went up to her knees. The hood of her cape was pulled down so you couldn't see her face, if you got a glimpse of her face you would have seen her face covered by a black mask that showed her eyes. Ruby-red pigtails hung out of her hood, they swayed in the wind.

"You took on a sidekick?" said one of the officers.

"Robin's my protégé. She's more of a partner than a sidekick," said Dark Eagle, she passed the file over "Legitimate? Or a hoax?"

Robin looked at the file.

"Hoax. Bone-Crusher would _never _hang-out somewhere like this. He likes to think himself as 'original' so there ain't a chance he'd hang in an abandoned warehouse," said Robin "He's also off his rocker and is obsessed with bone-breakage. Somewhere where there is regular snapped bones. An underground fight-club, maybe?"

The officers looked at the Girl Wonder.

"How'd you figure that?" the woman officer asked.

"Deduction. I've read up on Bone-Crusher," said Robin.

Dark Eagle put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I woulda come up with the same conclusion. Robin used a Bat-technique that's been used ever since the first Batman," said Dark Eagle "We'll check out Robin's lead and get back to you,"

The new Dynamic Duo went over to the roof ledge, their hair swaying in the wind. Dark Eagle took out her grappling gun. Robin did the same. They reached out to aim, revealing that Robin had long, black, sleeves under red, elbow-high, gloves and short, red, sleeves. They fired their grappling guns and jumped off the roof. The officers looked as the Dynamic Duo swung around the corner.

"They're insane, aren't they?" said one of the officers.

"I'm just glad to have met the new Robin," said the woman officer.

Commissioner Smith turned the Bat-signal off and walked back inside.

* * *

…5 DAYS LATER…

Robin pushed Bone-Crusher to the ground. Dark Eagle stood behind her. Robin had her hands around her father's neck.

"Robin... if you kill him you will become no better than him. Nightwing had to make the same choice you have to when he was only 9," said Dark Eagle "He became Robin now it's _your _turn to choose. You aren't your father, you're not a murderer... you're Robin,"

Robin loosened her grip on her father's neck and he fell back, coughing for breath. She turned to look at the Black Mistress and looked up at the adult. Robin flipped her hood off and the crowd around saw that Robin the Girl Wonder was barely 11. Tears trickled down from her eyes, rolling over her mask, and she wrapped her arms around Dark Eagle's waist. Dark Eagle went down on one knee and hugged her little sister.

"C'mon, Robin... let's go home," said Dark Eagle.

* * *

...THAT NIGHT...

Lauren sat before a grave. On it, engraved on stone, was the word, _Danica Patricia Ashland, beloved sister and daughter. _Lauren smiled at her sister's grave.

"You always said we'd be rescued... I'm sorry it took your death for me to be saved. It's unfair. I'm gonna make it fair... I'll fight for truth, liberty and justice. For you, Dani, for you," said Lauren "I'll never forget you... you always said if we had to come up with new identities you'd go by Elizabeth Bennett, Lizzie for short... I'm now Lauren Bennett. According to my new identity's file 'Lauren Bennett' had a sister 'Elizabeth Bennett' who died in a car-crash. Looks like you _did _become Lizzie,"

"Lauren! We have places to be!" shouted Dick from where he and Zatanna waited by the car.

Lauren put up her index finger, asking for 1 more minute.

"See ya, Danica. Being the adopted daughter of billionaires, Dick and Zatanna Grayson, gives you a unpredictable schedule," said Lauren "I go to New Gotham Junior High, I got homework... I miss you, Dani, and I wish you could've been saved too. I love you, sis, good-bye..." Lauren got onto her feet, then remembered something "Oh! And if you meet the Flying Graysons, please tell them their son/cousin/nephew is a good man,"

Lauren got to her feet ran down the hill, past the other graves, out the gate, onto the pavement and into the arms of her new parents.

"C'mon, sweetie," said Zatanna "You've got homework then it's off to bed,"

"Alright, Zatanna, alright," said Lauren, jumping into the back seat.

The Girl Wonder put her seatbelt on and smiled, her life was good.

* * *

**So _that's _how the daughter of assassins become Robin. If you feel sad over what happened to Danica Ashland/Lizzie Bennett then I _totally _understand!**


	19. Tradigy Strikes AN

**I have deleted Tragedy Strikes so I can change the time-line and have Mary live on! To be honest trying to keep track of ages was confusing and gave me a headache! Read on! A new follow-up story will be coming soon! It's called YJ Origins: Hawkboy.**

**Peace out!**

**-Rocky :D**


End file.
